Lori DuGrey
by Klutzygirl33
Summary: Sequel to "History Repeats Itself." Lori DuGrey's life changes over the years-including her parents, her best friends, her relatives, and her boyfriends.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls.

Eight month old Lorelai "Lori" Christina DuGrey was not a very happy baby. Neither were her parents, the recently married seventeen year olds Devin DuGrey and Lorelai "Lola" Danes-Huntzberger DuGrey.

"Is she ever going to stop?" Lola whined to her husband.

"I don't know," Devin answered back. Devin was the son of Tristan and Madison DuGrey. He was their only child.

"I hope Mom and Dad aren't getting any sleep either," Lola complained as she sat down in the rocking chair with her new daughters. Lola, Devin, and Lori were living in a small apartment. Both families had money, but the newlyweds didn't want to move into a big house until they needed it.

"They have triplets. I'm pretty sure they're not getting any sleep," Devin pointed out.

"But Grandma Lorelai and Grandpa Luke are helping them out," Lola remembered.

"They're probably still not getting any sleep."

"I can't believe Mom ended up knocked up with triplets, just like Great-Grandma Emily."

Devin laughed at his wife. "Multiples must run in the family. We should watch out."

"We're not having another baby until we're in our thirties," Lola vowed.

"We can't exactly prevent you from getting pregnant in your twenties," Devin pointed out as Lori's eyes finally closed.

"I'll kick you where it hurts if you get me pregnant again before we're in our thirties," Lola threatened.

"I'd like to see you try, Lola," Devin said laughing.

The phone rang, and Lola woke up crying again.

"I'll get it," Devin told his wife.

"Of course you will," Lola said as she picked up her daughter.

"Hi, Mrs. Danes-Huntzberger," said Devin.

"Hi, Devin," Rory answered.

"Why are you calling us at 3:30 in the morning?" Devin asked her.

"I just wanted you two to experience what my husbands, parents, and I are feeling," Rory told him.

"Well we are, Mrs. Danes-Huntzberger."

"Devin, you can call me Rory. I don't mind."

"It's okay. I prefer to call you Mrs. Danes-Huntzberger."

"How are Lola and Lori?"

"They're fine," Devin answered.

"Is Lola past the post-partum depression?" Devin winced. Lola had suffered from post-partum depression following Lori's birth and had just gone on anti-depressants two months earlier.

"She's still in it, but not as deep," Devin assured his mother-in-law.

"That's good. Tell Miss Lola and Princess Lori that I love them both."

"Will do, Mrs. Danes-Huntzberger. By the way, how are Antoinette, Kylie, and Liam?"

"The triplets are doing fine," Rory told him.

Devin and Rory hung up a few minutes later.

The past eight months had been rough on Lola and Devin with Lori, but things were going to get even rougher for the couple when their daughter turned one.

TBC

* * *

Here's the sequel to "History Repeats Itself." I hope you enjoy, and please review. Reviews help me to improve my writing skills.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls.

**Age One**

Eighteen month old Lori giggled as Rory and Logan's cat (Newspape)came up to her.

"Do you like the kitty?" Lola asked her daughter. Lori answered by babbling in baby language.

"Are you okay with the triplets?" Devin asked his mother-in-law. Rory nodded.

"They're finally starting to sleep through the night. It was nice having Mom and Dad helping me out."

"I miss home sometimes," Lola sighed.

"You're the one who wanted to move out," Logan pointed out to his daughter.

"So we could experience adulthood," Lola said.

"And it's a good thing you are," Rory assured her daughter as one of the triplets began crying.

"You get the baby," Rory and Logan cried at the same time.

"I'll get the baby," Lola said, laughing at her parents.

"I love this family so much," Devin told her wife's parents.

"We're glad you do," Logan said.

"We're a very weird family," Rory explained.

"How's Tristan and Madeline?" Logan asked Devin, referring to his parents, Tristan DuGrey and Madeline Lynn-DuGrey.

"They're great," Devin explained.

"How's your mother dealing with having three sons underfoot?" Rory asked.

"It's driving her crazy," Devin told his mother-in-law, laughing.

"Antoinette just needed a diaper change," Lola proclaimed when she came out of the room.

"That's good," Rory said.

"How's Aunt Paris and Uncle Doyle?" the curious Lola asked as Lori played with her toys.

"They're acting the way they usually do. Aunt Paris is trying to convince Andrea to become a doctor, and she's only four. Uncle Doyle is trying to convince Ally to become a journalist, even though she's six."

Lola laughed. "And how's Aunt Lane and Uncle Zach?"

"They're great. Steve and Kwan are driving them crazy, but so are Lena and Maria."

"I can't wait until they go on tour again," Devin declared.

"Ma-ma, up," Lori cried to her mother. Lola smiled at her daughter and picked her up.

Lori was a normal one year old, demanding attention and getting into everything.

Lola and Devin had no idea that their daughter would be worse in her second year of life.

TBC

* * *

I hope you figured out the shout-out to a past character. Next chapter will be longer, I promise. Two year old Lori is going to be really bad. I'm also going to get into Lola and Devin's relationship.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls or Neil Young.

Two year old Lori chased after the kitten Great-Grandma Lorelai and Great-Grandpa Luke had given her.

"I can't believe this," Lola whined to Devin as the couple chased after their daughter.

"We're the allowed your grandparents to get a cat," Devin reminded his wife.

"I'm seriously regretting saying yes," Lola said.

"Back," Lori cried to the kitten.

"Calm down, Lori," cried Lola.

"This is three times for your mom and dad," Devin remembered, laughing.

Lola laughed with him. "Plus, they still have Lucas," she said.

Devin finally caught Lori.

"Back," Lori cried, bursting into tears.

"You need to leave Neil Young alone and take a bath," Lola told her daughter. Lola loved the name of her daughter's cat. Lorelai had chosen to name the cat.

"No," the two year old wailed.

"Yes," Lola told her.

"You'll give her a bath?" Devin asked Lola as he handed her Lori.

Lola nodded. "And you'll put her to bed?" she asked.

"Yeah," Devin replied.

Lola gave Lori a bath, the baby crying the entire time.

"I love you," Lola said to Lori.

"Wuv you too," Lori replied, giggling.

Lola handed Lori to Devin, and sat down on the couch.

Devin returned twenty-five minutes later.

"She asleep?" Lola asked. Devin nodded.

"How are you doing, Lo?" Devin questioned.

"I'm so tired," Lola confessed.

"You're going to college and caring for a wild two year old," Devin pointed out.

"So are you," Lola said.

"What are we going to tell Princess Lori when she grows up?" the weary Devin asked.

Lola shrugged. "We tell her we married because of love. We just don't tell her it was for the love of our unborn baby."

Lola and Devin had been dating for seventeen months when Lola got pregnant. The two had broken up three weeks later because Lola realized she wanted to explore life.

Upon learning of Lola's pregnancy, the two had reunited for their baby. _Lola _had proposed, figuring the baby needed a stable life. Devin had accepted.

Lola and Devin had fallen out of love, but still loved each like friends. They were planning on staying married until Lori finished college.

They were happy, but wished they could be happier. The two did everything marriage related that everyone else married did. Lola and Devin were stuck in a marriage of convenience.

The third year of Lori's life would be chaotic.

TBC

* * *

Rory is going to be a huge part of this story. She'll be arriving next chapter. How'd you like that little twist? I came up with that today. Don't worry, everything will eventually work out for Lola and Devin. I'm just not going to tell you how.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls.

* * *

Three year old Lori DuGrey didn't understand why her mommy and daddy were leaving her with Grandma Rory and Grandpa Logan.

"I hope you have fun on your trip around the world," Rory told Lola.

"I will," Lola promised.

"Are you sure that you and Devin want to separate?" Rory asked her daughter.

Lola nodded tearfully. "I cheated on him and he couldn't accept it."

"Lorelai, I just don't like you leaving Lori with me for I don't know how long and going off to travel around the world," Rory cried.

Lola sighed angrily. "Mom, I'm traveling around the world because I want to. I'll going back to college, but Devin isn't sure what he's going to do. Things will be less stressful for Lori here," she argued.

Rory hugged her daughter. "I'll take care of Lori for you in the best way possible," she promised as one of the triplets can bounding past the living room.

Two months later, Lola still hadn't returned and Devin was calling every day and visiting Lori every other day.

"I want Mommy and Daddy," Lori cried to Rory.

Rory closed her eyes. "Mommy and Daddy are busy right now, but they love you," Rory told her granddaughter, giving her the same answer she had given her every night for the past two months.

"I wuv you, Grandma," Lori proclaimed. Rory smiled and hugged Lori.

Four more months passed. Devin still stopped by for occasional visits, and Lola had returned from her trip.

However, Lola couldn't bear to face her daughter and instead threw herself into college.

"You're neglecting your own daughter," Logan screamed at Lola one night after he got fed up.

"You're watching her," Lola pointed out.

"Lorelai, I have had it up to here with you. You were acting more mature when you got pregnant at sixteen than you are right now at nineteen."

"Then go away," Lola screamed.

"Lorelai, I do not appreciate your tone," Logan warned.

"You can't control me," Lola cried.

"What is wrong with you?" Logan asked his daughter.

"I cheated on my husband and gave my daughter to my parents," Lola screamed.

"Tell me what is really wrong with you," Logan demanded.

Lola looked even angrier. "I realized that I was in love with Devin again, but I cheated on him. Now he wants a divorce, and my little girl can't deal with that," she yelled.

"Lola, your mother and I will take care of Lori for as long as you want us to. Just get your life together," Logan warned.

Three weeks later, everything went down the drain. Devin had filed for divorce two weeks earlier, and Lola had spent a week getting drunk.

"You're an alcoholic? Is this why you cheated on Devin?" Rory angrily demanded of her daughter.

"I'm not an alcoholic," Lola proclaimed.

"Yes, you are, Lorelai. Don't you lie to me!"

"Get out!" Lola screamed angrily. Rory glared at her daughter and walked out the door.

Two hours later, she got a frantic phone call from Lola that Devin had been in a car accident and was now comatose.

TBC

* * *

The next few chapters are going to be angsty. The next chapter should be up tomorrow. While this story is focused on Lori, I decided to focus more on Lola and Devin for awhile. As you see, things aren't going well for them. I planned Lori staying with Rory and Logan, and Lola and Devin separating. I just went angstier with Lola's alcoholism, her cheating on Devin, Devin filing for divorce, and Devin's car accident that leaves him comatose. I figure all teenage mothers can't have it good, like Emily and Lorelai did in the first story. Everything went perfectly for Emily and Lorelai. Something needed to not go perfectly for Lola.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls.

Rory led four year old Lori into Devin's hospital room. Devin had been comatose for eight months now, and the doctors weren't sure he was going to wake up. Tristan and Logan had flown in the best doctors to get another opinion, and the answer had been the same.

"Remember that Daddy's not going to be able to hear you," Rory reminded her granddaughter.

"I know Grandma," the exasperated four year old said. Rory struggled not to laugh.

Lola hadn't been by in awhile, and it would be awhile before she showed up again. Rory and Logan had forcibly entered their daughter in rehab, and she was still there.

Lori went up to her father's bed and grabbed his hand. Rory choked back a sob. Now was the not the time to cry. The time to cry was if Devin didn't make it or Lola left rehab.

"It's okay, Grandma. Daddy's going to get better," Lori assured her grandmother. Rory gave her a watery smile. She wished she could be as innocent as the four year old.

About ten minutes later, Rory and Lori went back home. Lori went to go play with the triplets. The triplets and Lori had become closer in the past year.

"Everything's going wrong," Rory whispered to her husband later that night. She was falling apart.

"It's going to get better," Logan assured his wife. Everything was bad now, but Logan was hopeful that everything would improve.

"Are you sure?" Rory asked. Logan nodded, and held his wife as she dissolved into sobs.

The next morning, Rory was making breakfast for her children and granddaughter when the phone rang. Logan answered it since his wife was busy.

"Hey Tristan," Logan said. There was a pause, and Logan's eyes went wide.

"What is it?" Rory asked, fearing the worst. Tristan called on news about Devin, and he visited Lori, but he still hardly ever called.

A few minutes later, Rory got her answer after Logan hung up the phone.

"Devin's awake," Logan informed his wife, smiling. Rory squealed and hugged her husband. Lori smiled as the triplets.

"My daddy's not sleeping anymore," she happily informed them.

"That's good," Antoinette assured her, even though she didn't understand what was going on.

Lola returned from rehab three months later, completely sober. Devin was now back in complete health.

After talking things over, Lola and Devin agreed that they should still continue their trial separation, but not divorce. They then agreed that Lori would stay with her grandparents for the time being.

Rory and Logan thought that the plan had one flaw: Lori continuing to stay with them. The couple wanted Lori to not be stuck with them for the rest of her life. They loved their granddaughter, but had been "watching" her for nearly two years. Since both Lola and Devin were still recovering, Tristan and Madeline took Lori, with Rory and Logan getting weekend visits.

"I don't want to go," Lori sobbed to Rory and Logan. Rory held back her own sobs.

"Grandma Madeline and Grandpa Tristan want you to stay with them for awhile," Logan told Lori, his heart breaking.

As Lori's fourth year of life ended, and her fifth started, everything finally began to improve.

TBC

* * *

Sorry for not updating sooner. I'm graduating from high school tomorrow, and life's been hectic. I wrote this chapter in between practices. The field practice may be cancelled, but I'm not sure. It's been raining off and on all day. The next update should hopefully be on Friday or Sunday. My graduation party is on Saturday, so I really won't be home.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls.

* * *

Lola and Devin finally got their act together in Lori's fifth year of life. Shortly after her birthday, the couple reunited and started attending marriage counseling

Tristan and Madeline refused to let Lori go home until they're sure that the two are stable again.

Rory and Logan agreed with them. Seven months later-Once everyone is convinced that Lola and Devin are fine- Lori is returned home for the first time in nearly three years.

"I love you Mommy," Lori said to her mother the first night back home.

Lola smiled. "I love you too, Baby," she said. Lola was happy to be a recovering alcoholic. She didn't know why she had started drinking, but she knew she would have to struggle with her alcoholism for the rest of her life.

After Lori fell asleep, Lola went into her bedroom, where her husband was watching TV.

"I love you," Devin happily informed his wife. After having a long talk two weeks earlier, Lola and Devin realized they had never really fallen out of love, just had problems any married teenagers would. The two had agreed to work out their problems next time.

"I love you too," Lola told her husband. She smiled at him. She loved him so much, and she hoped he would help prevent her from falling off the wagon. She was going to help him with the very few problems he had upon waking up from the coma.

That's what people in love did-helped each other out. They didn't descend into alcoholism and get into car accident. Okay, sometimes that happened, but not very often.

Lola was happier now than she had been upon first marrying her husband. Devin felt the same way.

When Lori woke up in the middle of night, feverish and throwing up, Lola panicked. Devin calmed his wife down and called Rory for advice. Rory told him to take the little girl to the emergency room as a precaution.

"No hospital," Lori sobbed. Lola didn't want to take her easy, but she wasn't sure what to do. She hadn't exactly been the model mother for the past few years.

"I'm sorry, Kiddo, but you have to go," Devin told his daughter. It had been a bad few years, but Devin was determined to be a great father now.

Lori's sobs continued the whole way to the hospital. They didn't stop when the pediatrician was checking her over.

"She's a little dehydrated, so we're going to keep her overnight," the doctor explained to Devin and Lola over Lori's wails.

"Will she be okay?" Lola asked. The doctor nodded.

"She should be, Mrs. Danes-Huntzberger DuGrey," he explained. The doctor dealt with worried parents every day, and he wasn't about to lie to worried, rich parents.

Lola's knees buckled, and she had to hold onto her husband to stay upright.

Lori recovered in a few days. She just had a bad case of the flu. The DuGrey family was happy for once, and they couldn't wait to see what life offered them.

They hoped life would turn towards a happier path from now on.

TBC

* * *

I'd figure I'd update today, instead of leaving you hang until the weekend. There will be more angst in future chapters. Lola and Devin are going to start trying for a baby next chapter or the chapter after that. I'm not sure yet. Anyway, I graduate tonight. It's sunny, so we'll have it up at the field. I'm glad it's sunny because earlier we had thunder and lightning. I never thought it would get sunny again.

Graduation isn't going to take that long. I'm graduating in a class of 40. That's how small my town is. Afterwards, we get to go out to eat. I'm so excited. Before, I was terrified, but that feeling's been replaced by excitement. This day is going to be long. Look for the next update tomorrow.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls, IT, or leprechauns or the movie Leprechaun.

* * *

In Lori's fifth year of life, she started kindergarten. Lola had gone back to college, and planned to become a counselor so she can help alcoholics like herself. Devin was so proud of his wife that he took her to England for an entire weekend. Devin himself went back to college with his wife.

"Can I have another kitty?" Lori asked her mother one day as she helped Lola bake chocolate chip cookies.

"Daddy and I will think about it," Lola told her daughter. The cat that Lori had now was fine, and Lola didn't really want another one.

As the weeks passed, Lola and Devin's marriage improved even more. Devin had decided to throw out all of the alcohol in the apartment, not wanting to tempt his wife.

"I love you so much," Lola whispered to her husband one night. Devin rolled over and smiled at her.

"I love you too," he told her. After getting back together with Lola, he now couldn't imagine life without her. Lola Danes-Huntzberger was his soul mate and vice versa.

"What do you think about buying a house?" Lola asked. She couldn't sleep. Her mind was running in several directions.

"I think that we can look, but not decide for awhile," Devin replied. He had also been thinking about buying a house.

The couple heard little feet padding across the hall, and the door opened. Lori stepped in.

"What's wrong, Baby?" the concerned Lola asked. Lori had been having nightmares for awhile now, and it was really starting to worry Lola. Devin had told his wife that she was overreacting.

"A clown was trying to eat me," the little girl sobbed. Devin and Lola's hearts broke, and Devin helped his daughter up onto the bed.

"Clowns don't hurt people," Lola soothed. Devin felt differently. He had seen IT. Clowns deserved to die a horrible, extremely painful death. They were evil, along with leprechauns. Leprechauns were just creepy. Devin wished he had never watched the movie Leprechaun. He was now scarred for life.

"He was party doggy," Lori wailed. Devin shot his wife a look, but she didn't notice. Lola was too busy taking care of Lori. Devin _would _be terrified of a clown dog. That had to be the creepiest visual he had ever got. _Now _he was going to get nightmares of a clown dog.

Lori eventually fell asleep in between her parents. Lola and Devin followed her into sleep shortly afterwards.

The next morning, Lola and Devin were discussing Lori's nightmare. The little girl was staying at Rory and Logan's house, because she missed them occasionally. Lori had lived with them for awhile, and had grown so attached that she'd cry to go over to the house. It was the same with Tristan and Madeline. Lori stayed overnight there too.

"Maybe she should see a child psychologist," the worried Lola told her husband. Devin refrained from rolling his eyes. Lola worried too much.

"Babe, she's a perfectly normal five year old. Five year olds have nightmares," Devin assured his wife. Lola still worried, but reluctantly relented.

That was the moment Devin and Lola both decided they wanted another baby. They wanted Lori to have a sibling, and the couple wanted to expand their family.

They told each other their feelings about another baby later that night. Lola and Devin were thrilled to be on the same page, and immediately began trying for a baby.

Lola and Devin had no idea how many problems they would have conceiving again. If they had known the problems they would face, the couple would have waited on their plans to have another baby.

TBC

* * *

We had two happy chapters, but we're about to dive back into the angst. I figured you guys deserved an angst break, but there's going to be angst for awhile. Don't worry, it'll go happy again. I can't tell you when, though.

Graduation was fun last night. It was extremely hot (86 degrees), but still fun. It only lasted an hour because there were so few of us. I'm so happy to be graduated.

Look for the next update Sunday. My graduation party is tomorrow, so I'm going to be busy.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls.

* * *

Nine months after Lori's sixth birthday, Lola and Devin realized they had a problem conceiving. They had been trying for a year and several months for another baby, but it just wasn't happening.

"Mommy and Daddy are sad," Lori informed Lorelai one day. Lori was being watched by her great-grandmother for once, instead of her parents or grandparents.

"Why?" Lorelai asked, curious. She knew that Lola and Devin had needed some time alone.

Lori shrugged. Her parents weren't telling her why they were sad, and they were making her sad.

"Can we go watch a movie now?" Lori whined to her great-grandmother. Lorelai nodded, smiling as she followed her great-granddaughter.

When Lola and Devin returned, they were still depressed, but hiding it from their daughter. They had just been told there was a chance they could never conceive again.

The couple now had to discuss their options, and they were still reeling from the news.

"I love you," Lori sing-songed to her parents. They smiled despite their inner sadness.

"We love you too, Baby," Lola assured her daughter. She wasn't sure how to react to the fact that she would only be able to have one child.

"Can we go to the zoo tomorrow?" Lori asked her parents, skipping to the car her parents owned.

"We'll think about it," Devin assured his daughter. He was sure he could be happy with only one child, but he wasn't sure about Lola.

After Lori went to bed, Lola and Devin began to discuss their options.

"We could adopt," Lola told her husband. She would love to give children without families a home.

"We could also use a surrogate mother," Devin pointed out. He wouldn't mind using a surrogate, although it would be weird if his wife wasn't the pregnant one.

"We could be foster parents," Lola suggested, although she knew that she would want to adopt every single kid she fostered. Her mind went slightly off track as she wondered if fostered was a word.

"You won't want to give the kids up," Devin told her, knowing his wife like the back of his hand.

"You're right," Lola admitted sheepishly. Her husband knew her so well, and Lola loved him so much for that.

"We can still keep trying for a baby and hope it works," Devin suggested, wondering how his wife would react to that idea.

"Let's try for another year and see how it goes. After that, we can discuss our options," Lola agreed. She didn't want to think about not being able to conceive. She wanted to try for a little while longer.

"Okay," Devin told her, smiling. He didn't want to get their hopes up, but Devin hoped trying for a baby for another year would work.

Trying for a baby for another year wouldn't work, but the couple didn't know that yet.

Lori started first grade shortly after Lola and Devin resumed trying for a baby, and she loved it. The couple was happy that their daughter hadn't been scarred for life by their problems. They loved their daughter, and hoped they could give her a sibling.

Everything was great for the DuGrey family, for now at least.

TBC

* * *

I would have updated earlier, but I was having brief writer's block and I had to schedule my college classes today. I can't update tomorrow, because I'm going to Wal-Mart and getting the Journey Greatest Hit CD(We have it, but it's skipping because of age, and the CD is only 5) and a Sims 2 expansion pack. (Hopefully Seasons. The website is telling me that the closet one doesn't have it, but the next closest one does.)

I promise that things will eventually get better for the DuGreys, but it'll be a long time before they do.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls.

* * *

Lola and Devin continued trying for a baby, but they were unsuccessful in their efforts.

Lori turned seven a few months afterwards. She was thrilled to be so much older, even if she technically wasn't. Lorelai, Rory, and Lola all cried at the fact that Lori was getting older.

Lola and Devin were now twenty-three, and Rory and Logan began wondering when they were going to welcome another grandchild. They were unaware that their daughter and son-in-law had been trying to conceive for a few years.

"When are you going to have another baby?" Rory questioned a few days after Lori's seventh birthday. She really wanted to know when she was going to get another grandbaby. Lucas was still too young, and the triplets were definitely too young. Lola was her only hope.

Lola struggled not to cringe at the question. She and Devin were still trying, and their attempts weren't working. She wasn't ready to give up, though. "We'll have one when we're ready," Lola lied, hoping to deflect her mother. She really hoped it worked.

It wasn't working. Rory desperately wanted another grandchild to spoil. "Why can't you be ready now?" Rory asked. She was curious. Lola and Devin were older now, and more stable than they had been upon Lori's birth.

"Because we're not ready now," Lola snapped, lying. Of course she and Devin were ready. It just wasn't happening for them. Briefly, Lola wondered if she was being punished for her alcoholism.

"How can you not be ready?" Rory asked. She didn't understand. Her daughter had become a mother at sixteen, and now at twenty-three, she wasn't ready?

"We're just not ready," Lola cried, really wishing her mother would drop the subject. She didn't understand why her mother wouldn't drop it.

That's when Rory's maternal instincts kicked in full-force. "What's wrong?" the worried Rory asked. She could tell something wasn't right with her daughter right now.

Lola let out a sob. "We've been trying for a few years and it's not working," she confessed. Her mother could now tell her what a failure in life she was. She had gotten knocked up at sixteen, gotten married at the same age, become an alcoholic, had abandoned her daughter, and couldn't get pregnant.

"Oh, Baby," Rory said. She couldn't believe how insensitive she had just been. Rory hugged her daughter, hoping it would comfort Lola.

"Am I being punished?" Lola asked, sobbing. She just wanted another baby, and she kept screwing that up.

"Of course not," Rory soothed. She hoped this was the first time Lola had fallen apart, because Lola was hysterical. Rory was glad that Logan had taken Devin and Lori to the zoo for the day.

"Then why can't I have another baby?" Lola sobbed. Suddenly she was seven again and wanting her mommy to make everything better.

"I don't know, Baby. Have you two looked at the other options?" Rory asked. She didn't want her daughter to go through more pain when there were other options out there.

The sobbing Lola nodded. "We decided to keep trying. And we're still going to," she cried. Rory hugged her daughter again.

"If it's hurting you, Lola, then you should try one of the other options," Rory said. She didn't want Lola to be hurting anymore. It hurt her when Lola hurt. That's why she and Logan had pushed so much after Lola left Lori with them.

"I want to give birth again," Lola sobbed. She would be a failure if she didn't conceive.

"Baby, that's really not a valid reason to go through all this pain of not conceiving," Rory told her. She and Logan had never had a problem with conceiving. Rory remembered that her mother had suffered a miscarriage, so maybe she could help Lola with this. She got out her cell phone, and dialed her mother.

"Who are you calling?" Lola asked through her tears. She didn't want anyone else here for her humiliation.

"Hey, Mom. Can you come over to Lola's?" Rory asked. She knew her mother could help out Lola with this. Rory and Logan didn't understand this pain. All of their children had been accidents. Welcome accidents, but still accidents.

"Sure. What do you need me for?" Lorelai asked. Rory cringed at the thought. She had been so young when Lorelai miscarried, and she and Jess hadn't dared to mention it afterwards.

Rory took a deep breath. "Lola's crying. She and Devin have been trying to have another baby for a few years, and they're just not conceiving. I was wondering if you would come over and talk to her," Rory said. She cringed again.

Lorelai winced. The miscarriage was still a rough time in her life, even years later. But she had to help her granddaughter. "I'll be over as soon as I can," Lorelai promised.

"Thanks," Rory said. She hung up the phone, and continued to comfort Lola. She was thrilled when the door opened and Lorelai stepped in.

"Hi Grandma," Lola sobbed. Lorelai felt her heart break for her granddaughter. Lola was sobbing in the way that led to throwing up or not being able to breathe.

"What's wrong, Baby Girl?" Lorelai asked her. She knew what was wrong, but she wanted to hear it from her granddaughter.

"Everything," Lola sobbed, as her stomach began to hurt. She didn't understand why her stomach was starting to hurt though.

"Tell Grandma what really is wrong," Rory encouraged. She didn't want to see her daughter so upset again.

Lola sobbed again. "Devin and I have been trying for another baby for a few years, and it's not happening," she cried, clinging to her mother.

Lorelai sighed and led her daughter and granddaughter to the couch. She was about to reveal the truth about one of the hardest times in her life.

"Grandma's going to tell you something about a rough time she went through," Rory explained to Lola. She hoped that her mother would be able to get through to Lola.

Lorelai sighed. "In 1996, things got bad for everyone in our family. Great-Grandma Emily was thought to have cancer, Great-Grandpa Richard had just had a heart attack, and Ava was having problems of her own," she said.

"What does that have to do with conceiving a baby?" Lola interrupted, earning her a glare from her mother.

"Lola," scolded Rory. She knew her daughter was upset, but that was no reason to interrupt Lorelai.

"I was pregnant, Lola. And your grandpa and I were so happy. See, we already had your mom, Uncle Jess, and Aunt Gillian, but we were happy. We couldn't wait to have another baby. We thought that a new baby would finally let everyone be happy again."

"But you and Grandpa Luke didn't have a baby born in 1996," Lola interrupted, once again. Rory glared at her, but Lorelai ignored it. Lola had always been an interrupter.

"I miscarried. The stress might have caused it. We're still not sure. We did go on to have your Uncle Noah and Uncle Oliver." Lorelai paused, just in case Lola wanted to interrupt again. When she didn't, Lorelai continued. "I was devastated. I kept lashing out at your grandfather. I even lashed out at Ava and your great-grandma. It was the only way I knew how to react to it. Your grandpa chose to throw himself into work and taking care of Gillian. She wasn't very old then, and I wasn't exactly taking care of her. Your mom and Uncle Jess could take care of themselves. They were thirteen. I took some time off from the Dragonfly, and retreated to my bed. I refused to get out of my bed. Luckily it was the summer, so Ava took care of your mom, aunt, and uncle for us. Your dad couldn't handle me, work, and the kids."

"I always wondered why we got sent to Aunt Ava's for that summer," Rory cried, interrupting her mother this time. Lola smiled through her tears, and urged Lorelai to continue.

Lorelai glared at her daughter for a second, but did continue. "Luke tried to get me out of bed, but the only time I left was to go to the bathroom. I barely got up for that. He sent in your grandparents, but they couldn't even get me out of bed. I would just lie in bed and watch TV. I didn't want to deal with the fact that I miscarried. I thought it was my fault, and I was a bad mother for losing a baby."

"Was it?" Lola asked, interrupting Lorelai once again. Lorelai glared, but ignored the fact that she kept getting interrupted.

Lorelai continued. "It wasn't my fault, but I sure felt like it. What got me out of bed was Liz. Luke had called her in for some unknown reason, because he wanted me out. Liz did convince me to get out of bed, but my next plan was staying on the couch. All I did was eat and watch TV. Liz went back home, so Luke called in Sookie. Sookie hadn't had her three kids yet, so I threw in her face that she had never miscarried. She left, and it took ages to get our friendship back to normal. I got off the couch after that, but I continued to lash out. I actually blamed Luke for my miscarriage at one point, but he just ignored that. We were both hurting, and had no idea how to react. I would scream at your grandfather about how he had no idea what I was going through."

"Jess and I had no idea that you two were experiencing so many problems," Rory said to her mother, surprised. The two had known that their parents had been sad, but never to this extent. After their summer trip with Ava and her family, everything had been normal.

"That's why we sent you three away. We didn't want our sadness exposed to everyone. I thought I had to be strong, and your father was trying to be strong for me. Eventually, we got tired of it. Luke broke down about the miscarriage, and I laughed. I literally laughed and mocked him. He knew something wasn't right after that, and I didn't. I was still stuck in my grief. I continued to lash out. One day, he couldn't take it anymore and he left. He told me he was going to leave me. I literally begged him not to leave as he packed his things. He didn't listen, and I called my mother. She showed up and I ranted for hours about how much I hated Luke and wished he was dead instead of the baby."

"What happened?" Lola asked. Rory nodded. She had never heard this story before. She hadn't even realized the impact of the miscarriage on her parents at the time. She had only been a teenager.

Lorelai sighed and continued. "My mom eventually stops me and tells me that something is wrong with me. She tells me that I'm going to the doctor right away. I refused, telling her that I'm perfectly fine and wish that everyone would leave me. I'm convinced that no one knows how I feel. I'm the one that lost a baby. How could they know how I feel? She drags me to the car and the doctor's office. I've been in pajamas for weeks, and I refuse to get out of them. The doctor diagnosed me with depression. He told me it was normal after a miscarriage, and I wasn't the only one to slip into a depression. He gave me a prescription for anti-depressants, but I didn't want to get the prescription filled. I was convinced I wasn't depressed. My mom filled the prescription for me, and took me home. She called Luke, and told him what the doctor had said. He came back, but he couldn't convince me to take the anti-depressants. They had to call Dad in. Dad talked to me, and I finally broke down over the miscarriage. He got me to agree to take the anti-depressants and I did. I went to a therapist by myself, and with Luke. I eventually got out of my depression, but it took awhile. Both times I was pregnant afterwards, Luke and I worried about another miscarriage or a stillbirth. You and Devin need to stay together through this, and not fall apart like you did when Lori was younger."

Rory and Lola stared at Lorelai in shock. Rory had never known how bad Luke and Lorelai had got, and Lola didn't even know her grandma had suffered a miscarriage. No wonder Rory had called her, even if the situations weren't the same.

Rory stayed with her daughter awhile before going home, but Lorelai went back to Stars Hollow.

"I love you," Lorelai whispered to her husband, smiling. He smiled back at her.

"I love you too," he told her. Luke knew that Rory had called Lorelai, but he wasn't sure about the reason why.

Lorelai sighed. "Lola and Devin are having problems conceiving. Rory wanted me to talk to her," she explained as the pain from the miscarriage hit her again. Lorelai remembered the baby she lost sometimes, and it still hurt.

Luke sighed with her. "I'm sorry about you having to bring the miscarriage up. But were you able to help Lola?" he asked.

Lorelai nodded. "She's doing a little better now. It still hurts to talk about it," she sobbed. Luke hugged his wife, and let her cry it out. That was better for Lorelai. She still cried on the baby's original due date.

Lola felt immensely better. She still felt sad, but not as sad as before. She felt happy about the fact that she hadn't miscarried, but then she felt guilty about her grandmother suffering one.

"Are you okay now?" the concerned Rory asked her daughter. She was really worried about Lola.

"I'm fine now," Lola assured her mother, partially lying. She was going to start feeling better soon, and hopefully that would lead to the conception of her and Devin's second child.

Rory gave her a daughter a look, but let it go. She went home a few hours later with Logan, when he dropped off Devin and Lori.

As an oblivious Lori played with her toys, Lola and Devin had another talk. They talked over the stress of not being able to conceive, and decided to keep trying.

As the months went by, and nothing happened, Lola and Devin never gave up hope. They would wish later that they had stopped trying right after the talk Lorelai had given Lola.

TBC

* * *

Sorry I didn't update sooner. I couldn't think of anything yesterday, and this chapter just came to me after I woke up this morning. I remembered that Lorelai went through a miscarriage, and while she didn't have a problem conceiving, she could help Lola. Aren't you guys happy that I made this chapter longer? I actually had something to focus on this chapter, instead of a year.

Look for the next update tomorrow. It'll hopefully also be up in the morning. I tend to procrastinate, which is why my chapters aren't up until late in the evening.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls.

* * *

The year Lori turned eight, Devin gave up hope of conceiving again. Lola did not, however. Devin continued to let his wife believe they would conceive, so he wouldn't hurt her.

Lori was unaware of her parents' problems, but she did try to help them out with everything they needed help with. She loved helping them, but mostly she loved to read.

On Christmas Eve, Rory, now in her forties, announced she was pregnant again. It had been a surprise, according to the couple.

Lola was just stressed out even more by that fact.

"I can't wait until Grandma has the baby," Lori informed Lorelai one day. Lorelai smiled at her great-granddaughter. Rory's pregnancy had been unexpected to the entire family, including the forty-six year old. Older women got pregnant all the time now, but it was still a shock.

Lola became even more determined to get pregnant. She was twenty-four and couldn't get pregnant, so she thought it was unfair her forty-six year old mother had gotten knocked up on accident.

"Lola, you should be happy for your parents," Devin told his wife, hoping she'd calm down. He was happy for Logan and Rory. They had waited to reveal her pregnancy until after she hit the twelve week mark because of Rory's age.

"I want a baby," Lola whined. She knew she shouldn't be whining, but she really wanted a baby and was tired of not conceiving.

"Lo, it'll happen soon," Devin lied, hoping he could soothe his wife and calm her down at the same time.

Devin and Lola continued trying, especially when Lori stayed for an entire weekend with Rory and Logan. The couple was really busy with four eight year olds.

"Grandma, what are you going to name the baby?" Lori asked Rory, hoping she'd get an answer.

"We don't know yet," Rory lied. She and Logan didn't want to reveal the baby's name after until she was born. They were having a girl, they knew that much. Poor Lucas and Liam were outnumbered by their sisters.

"I hope you have a boy," eight year old Liam declared to his mother. Lori shook her head.

"We already know we're having a girl," Rory reminded her son. Liam tended to get overexcited and forgot things sometimes. Kylie and Antoinette were the same way.

"Girls are gross," Liam declared, not caring that his mother and niece were in the room with him.

"Boys are grosser," Lori shot back. The two were friends, despite their relation to one another. It still confused some people about how Lori and the triplets were related.

"When are you having the baby?" Kylie asked. She loved to ask questions. Logan had deemed her "The Girl With A Million Questions."

"September," Rory answered. She was due to give birth before her forty-seventh birthday.

"I was born in September," Lori cried excitedly. She had been born on September 15th, 2022. Lori couldn't wait to have the same birth month as her younger aunt.

Back at their penthouse, Lola and Devin were talking. Well Devin was talking, and Lola was crying.

Lola had just taken a pregnancy test that had come out negative. Devin had expected it, but Lola's hopes were still high.

"I'm done," Lola declared to Devin. She was tired of negative pregnancy tests. She just wanted a positive pregnancy test, and it wasn't happening.

Devin was sad that his wife was giving up, but he was also happy. He knew that it wouldn't happen, and he was just waiting for his wife to catch up.

"Baby, we'll adopt or use a surrogate," Devin assured Lola. He was worried about her.

"If we were meant to have a baby, I would have gotten pregnant," Lola told her husband. The truth was she didn't want another child. Lori was supposed to be an only child if Lola couldn't get pregnant. Lola couldn't get pregnant, so she and Devin weren't meant to have anymore children. She was happy for her mother though. Rory and Logan deserved to add to their family. Lola had screwed up her entire life, from getting pregnant at sixteen, to getting post-partum depression after Lori's birth, and then becoming an alcoholic. Lola didn't deserve to be a mother again.

Lola and Devin were much happier after they gave up trying to conceive.

Lori even felt the happiness in the house. She hadn't felt in a long time.

Life was good for the first time in years, although Lola was still a bit sad.

TBC

* * *

The next chapter will be up today sometime.

I didn't even come up with the Rory twist until I was writing the chapter. I was going to have Rory give birth to a stillborn, but I decided against it. That'd be too sad, and someone in the family deserves to be happy.

Things are going to get a lot better now than Lola and Devin have given up trying to conceive. There will be no more angst.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls.

* * *

Forty-six year old Rory was placed on bed rest in her sixth month of pregnancy in the year that Lori turned nine.

"I hope the baby's name is pretty," Lori informed Lola in Rory's eighth month of pregnancy. Logan was out of town on business, and Lola had volunteered to take care of her mother. Logan had hired a nurse, but he still wanted a family member to be with his wife.

Lola was still sad about the fact that she would never conceive, but she had accepted it. In fact, Lola was starting to get happier. She couldn't wait until her new baby sister was born.

A month later, Rory gave birth via c-section at 3:00 in the afternoon on September 9th.

"What's her name?" Lorelai demanded of her daughter. She loved her grandchildren, and couldn't wait to meet new ones. Lorelai had worried about her daughter during Rory's pregnancy, however.

Logan sighed happily. He loved his family so much. "Our new daughter's name is Francesca Imogen Danes-Huntzberger," he announced proudly. He had suggested the name Francesca because it had been the first name he had found in the baby book. Rory had loved her husband's idea and had chosen Imogen as a middle name. Imogen meant last one, and Rory and Logan were definitely done with having kids. Rory didn't want to risk getting pregnant again.

"She's so pretty," Lori told her grandparents. She couldn't believe how small babies were. She had never actually been around a baby, and Francesca was her first experience.

"Thanks," Rory said to her granddaughter. She couldn't believe she had become a mother again after becoming a grandmother. It had happened to Lorelai, though.

"When are you going home?" Devin asked his mother-in-law. Like Lola, he adored the baby.

"The doctor's keeping her for another day as a precaution because of her age," Logan explained. He didn't want Rory going home too soon. Of course, this pregnancy had been easier than her pregnancy with the triplets. That had been a nightmare pregnancy from the very beginning.

Once everyone left, Logan and Rory stared at their newest daughter in awe. They couldn't believe they had another baby.

"I love you," Logan whispered to his wife. God, he loved her so much. He had been devastated when Rory had rejected his proposal, but the two had gotten back together. Luckily for Logan, he and Rory had run into each other again. They had married in a small ceremony in Stars Hollow, with Luke walking Rory down the aisle. It had been a nice wedding, and Logan didn't regret marrying her or having their six children.

Rory smiled despite her exhaustion. "I love you too," she told Logan. She couldn't believe how much she loved this man.

Back at their penthouse, Lola and Devin discussed Lola's new sister. Lola couldn't believe she had another sibling.

"I'll help out Mom and Dad with Francesca," Lola vowed to her husband. If she couldn't have a baby of her own, she was going to help out her parents.

"Lo, is this some weird attempt at projecting?" Devin asked, concerned. He knew his wife had accepted the fact that they would never be able to conceive, but he still worried about her.

"No," Lola told him. It really wasn't. She was just going to be a helpful older sister, like she had been with Lucas. She had been too busy taking care of Lori to help with the triplets, which was still something she regretted.

Lola laughed as Devin began kissing her, and the two soon went into their bedroom.

Three weeks later, Lola was at home when the phone rang.

"Mrs. DuGrey, can you come down and pick your daughter up?" asked the school nurse. She didn't have time to be nice.

"Did she do anything bad?" asked the worried Lola. Lori never got into trouble. She had always been a good child. Lola thought it was Rory and Logan's influence.

"Of course not, Mrs. DuGrey. It's just that an older boy knocked Lori down and she's hurt. Not too badly, but she's hurt enough to want to go home," the nurse explained, hoping that she didn't freak the woman out. Rich mothers (and fathers, but mostly mothers) were always rude to her and trying to throw their money around. They also weren't that worried about their children.

"Tell Lori I'll be there right away. Tell her that Mommy loves her," Lola instructed, trying not to panic. She hung up the phone and got into her car. She drove to Lori's school.

When Lola got to Lori's school, the school secretary sent her to the nurse's office.

"Is she okay?" Lola asked the nurse, even though she was checking her daughter over. She didn't want the nurse to have missed anything.

"She's fine, Mrs. DuGrey," the school nurse assured, surprised that Lola wasn't like the typical rich mother. Lola seemed really young, too. The nurse realized in that moment that Lola DuGrey was Logan Huntzberger's daughter. She had been the one in the family to get pregnant at sixteen, just like her grandmother and great-grandmother. Her pregnancy was still a scandal for the rich people of Hartford.

"Are you okay, Baby?" Lola asked Lori, still wanting to make sure. She worried about her only daughter a lot.

"I'm fine," a frustrated Lori insisted. She hurt, but her mom was freaking her out by being overprotective.

"What happened to the child that did this?" Lola asked the nurse. She hoped that he had been punished.

"He's been punished. The boy was suspended from school for a week," the nurse explained, wondering if that would satisfy Mrs. DuGrey.

Lola breathed a sigh of relief. "That's wonderful. At least he's being punished for this. I'm just glad it wasn't worse. A week of suspension is enough," she said. Lola didn't notice that she had shocked the nurse again.

Lola helped her daughter to the car, despite the fact that Lori didn't want any help. The two girls went to Stars Hollow, and ate at the dinner. Afterwards, they went to go see a movie.

After the movie, Lola and Lori returned home. Lori sat down on the couch and began to watch cartoons.

When Devin returned home, the whole family cuddled on the couch to watch TV.

The DuGrey family was happy, and nothing was about to change that.

TBC

* * *

The next chapter will be up either later today, tomorrow, or Monday. Look for it.

There's no angst in sight, and that's going to continue.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls.

* * *

Ten year old Lori loved going over to her grandparents' house to watch Francesca with her mother. Rory and Logan still liked some alone time, so Lola had volunteered her services. Devin went with his wife and daughter.

Besides, watching Francesca for several hours let Lola pretend that she had a newborn around. Watching the baby sent Lola's want for another baby spiraling away.

"She's really cute," Lori informed her best friend, Jenna Munroe. Jenna and Lori had known each other for three years, and were practically inseparable at school.

"Do you want a brother or sister?" a curious Jenna asked. Jenna had two older brothers and one younger brother.

Lori shrugged. "Mom and Dad don't talk about me getting a baby brother or sister. I do want one though, especially because of baby Francesca," she explained. She wondered why she didn't have a sibling, but filed that thought away. Her parents were only twenty-six and that was still young.

"Why don't you ask them?" Jenna questioned. She didn't understand why Lori didn't have a sibling. Rich families in Hartford often had more than one child, and the ten year old didn't seem to grasp the idea that the DuGreys only had one.

"It's none of my business," Lori said in a moment of adult wisdom. She wouldn't realize that until she was older, however.

Lola picked her daughter up from school that day, having no idea that her daughter wanted a sibling.

"What do you want for dinner tonight?" Lola asked. She made dinner the same time every night.

"Hot dogs and macaroni and cheese," Lori answered. It was one of her favorite meals, and she loved eating it.

"Okay," Lola agreed. She knew how much her daughter loved eating hot dogs and macaroni and cheese.

That night, the entire family sat down to watch a movie. They loved DuGrey Family Movie Nights. They always had fun, and the three had to be home on that day. It was a requirement.

"I love you," Lori informed both of her parents. She just liked telling them that.

"We love you too," Lola said. Her daughter was very affectionate, and Lola liked that.

"You're my little angel," Devin said. He was being sappy, but didn't really care.

Lori smiled. "Thanks, Dad. But stop calling me that," she protested.

"But you are," Devin pointed out, desperately trying to make his daughter life.

"Dad," Lori whined, really hoping that he'd stop.

"Time for bed," Lola interrupted, seeing that it was 9:00. Her daughter always went to bed at 9:00 on the weekdays, and 9:30 on the weekends.

"But Mom," Lori whined again, even though she knew she wasn't going to be able to get out of it.

"Lorelai Christina DuGrey," Lola warned. Her daughter was a pretty good listener, but she had her moments.

Lori sighed and went upstairs to bed. Lola followed her to make sure her daughter actually went to sleep.

Lola went back downstairs to her husband. "I love you," she told Devin.

"I love you too," Devin replied. He kissed his wife and grabbed her hand. He loved Lola so much, and couldn't believe how lucky he was.

Devin and Lola enjoyed being happy. They would stay happy in the next few years, and that was a good thing. They just didn't know how much the next few years would change for the almost teenage Lori.

TBC

* * *

Sorry for the short chapter. I will be getting longer eventually, but I'm still experiencing writer's block. I originally started off this story when Lori was a teeanger, but I changed it. I'll have more storylines for teenage Lori and adult Lori than little kid Lori. Look for the next chapter tomorrow.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls.

* * *

The year that Lori turned eleven, she started attending junior high as a sixth grader.

"I'm so sad," Lola sobbed to her husband. Devin stared at wife like she was crazy. Lori was just going to sixth grade. She wasn't getting married.

"I'll be fine, Mom," Lori assured her, rolling her eyes. Her mother was so weird. Going to sixth grade wasn't a big deal.

"My baby's growing up," Lola wailed to Rory the day after Lori went back to school. Rory laughed at her daughter.

"Lola, I have several children. I went through this with you during every major milestone. This just happens with your first child. You'll get through it," Rory assured her.

Lola just glared at her mother, but didn't say anything about it.

"I met the coolest people," Lori raved to her parents. She loved sixth grade, and couldn't wait to see what happened.

"Any boys?" Lola sullenly asked. Her daughter was growing up, and she had to accept that.

"Yeah. There's this really cool boy named Jack Davis. He is so nice, and we hang out together at the lunch table," Lori explained. Devin struggled not to yell at his daughter. He didn't want his little girl to like boys. That was forbidden!

"That's great," Lola told her daughter. She was so glad that her baby liked boys. They had things to do and talk about now.

"I want to meet his parents," Devin declared. If his daughter liked a boy, he had to meet the parents who spawned the little brat.

"Dad, I don't like him like that," Lori whined. Why was her dad being so weird?

"I'll hold you to that," Devin told her, while Lola felt sad. She had hoped that Lori had liked a boy.

"Grandma, why did you and Grandpa have another baby?" a curious Lori asked Rory a few months later. Rory choked on the coffee she was drinking.

"We wanted to because Grandpa and I have much love to give," Rory answered. She didn't want to scar Lori for life. She was going to have to talk to Lola and Devin about their extremely curious daughter.

"That's nice," Lori said, not believing every word out of her grandmother's mouth. She knew about the dirty stuff her parents did (She had heard them once), but she didn't know how to bring it up. Grandma would probably tell her parents, and they would talk with her. Lori had achieved her goal.

"I think I like Jack," a nervous Lori confessed to her mother one day in April. Lola squealed in excitement. This is what she had been waiting for.

"I'll help you," Lola promised. She talked to her daughter for a few hours about how to tell Jack that she liked him.

Lorelai Christina DuGrey was growing up, and nothing could stop it. Life was only getting better for the DuGreys as the years passed. The past eleven years had been great, but Lori's teenage years would be filled with turmoil.

TBC

* * *

Sorry this chapter is so short and wasn't up sooner. I had a plot bunny that hit, and wouldn't leave me alone. It unwillingly forced writer's block on me for all my other stories.

The twelfth year of Lori's life will also be short, but her thirteenth year will be longer. I've had Lori's thirteenth year of life planned out for a long time, and her teenage years was where I originally started out. Chapters will start getting longer, I promise. There's more to work with in the teenage years and beyond. I have a storyline for Lori's teenage years.

The next update will be sometime this week.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls.

* * *

In the twelfth year of Lori's life, she was still dating Jack Davis. The two weren't in love (They were too young for that), but Lori hoped that they would fall in love soon.

"I love you," a giggling Lola told her husband one day after Lori started seventh grade.

Devin smiled at his wife. "I love you too, Lo," he replied.

"I love both of you," Lori told them, rolling her eyes. Her parents were so gross. Why did they have to make out all the time?

"We love you too," Lola told her. She was so happy. Life was perfect.

It was shortly after Christmas that something bad happened to the DuGrey family.

Lola and Lori were driving home after Lori got off of school. Lola had always insisted on picking her daughter up from school. She still felt guilty for her alcoholism and leaving her daughter with her grandparents.

The two were stopped at a red light, waiting for it to go green. Lori's impatience always kicked in a red light. It was just a normal day during a Connecticut winter.

Lola didn't even have time to feel terror as she saw the truck heading their way. Lori was screaming in fear. Lola tried to go in reverse, but there was nowhere to go.

Lola's world instantly went black as the truck hit them head-on, but Lori wasn't so lucky. She was awake and in some pain. The car flipped around and was facing the way the truck had been originally.

"Oww," Lori muttered. Her wrist hurt, and she was sure that it was broken. She turned to her unconscious mother. "Mom?" she asked, starting to panic. Lori was scared.

Lola moaned, but didn't wake up or answer. Lori frantically dug her mother's cell phone out of Lola's pocket and dialed 911.

"The police and ambulance is on the way," the operator informed Lori. She sobbed in pain and fear, and hung up the phone.

"Are you okay?" asked Lola, her eyes opening. Her head hurt so much, but she had to make sure that Lori wasn't hurt.

"I'm fine," the sobbing Lori assured her mother. Where was the ambulance? They really needed an ambulance and the police.

"Love you," Lola whispered. Her eyes closed again.

"I want Daddy," Lori sobbed. She was twelve, but that didn't matter. She was so scared and didn't know what to do.

"Are you okay?" a paramedic asked Lori.

Lori shook her head. "I'm scared," she cried. She wanted to go home.

"You'll be fine and so will your mom," the paramedic assured her.

"I want to go home," Lori wailed. The paramedic smiled at her, and hugged the hysterical preteen.

The ambulance quickly got Lola and Lori to the hospital.

"How are they?" Devin asked Lori's doctor when he returned to the waiting room.

The doctor smiled at him. "Lori has a broken wrist and some bruises. She's lucky. Your wife has a concussion and a broken leg, but she will also be fine. We're going to keep both of them overnight for observation," he explained.

Devin, Rory, Logan, Luke, and Lorelai sighed in relief. They had all panicked upon receiving the phone call about the car accident.

Devin went into see his wife. She was now awake and had a headache, but Lola was otherwise fine.

"Hey," Lola whispered. She grabbed her husband's hand and squeezed it. She loved her husband so much.

"Hey you," Devin whispered back. He kissed her.

A policeman walked up to Rory and Logan. "Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Huntzberger," he said. Mark Willis was a long time friend of Honor.

"Hi," Logan answered. He had wanted to know about the driver who had caused the accident that hurt his daughter and granddaughter.

Mark sighed. "The driver of the truck was drunk. His blood alcohol level was through the roof. He was DOA. Both cars are totaled," he explained.

Logan was thrilled that the man was dead. It had been irresponsible of him to be drunk, so this was his punishment. If the other driver was still alive, Logan (and Tristan) would have sued him. There was no excuse for drunk driving.

Lola and Lori went home the next day. Devin drove them in his car.

"I was so scared," Lori confessed to her father later that night, as she went to bed. Lola had gone to bed hours earlier because of a headache from the concussion.

"I know you were, but you were so brave, Baby," Devin assured his daughter. He was proud of his daughter.

Lori smiled and closed her eyes. She slept peacefully, unlike the night before.

"I'm glad you're okay," Jack told his girlfriend the next day. The accident had been on a Friday, so Lori hadn't missed any school.

"I'm glad I am too," Lori said. She had been thinking about Jack after being admitted to the hospital.

"I'm going to marry you someday," Jack vowed. Lori smiled, but didn't really believe it. They were only twelve, and that was too young to think about marriage. She really liked Jack, but it was too early to tell where their relationship was heading.

Little did the two know, but Jack was right when he said he was going to marry Lori someday.

When Lori became a teenager, changes hit the DuGrey family.

TBC

* * *

The next update will be later today. I'm going to Pizza Hut for dinner, so it'll be updated after I get home. I know where I'm going next chapter. I've been planning next chapter since the very beginning.

Sorry I didn't update sooner. I decided last week to watch all ten seasons of Friends. I started five days ago, and just hit season four yesterday. It's been a fun marathon, even if I did get sick of the show at one point.

Look for the next update in a few hours.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls.

* * *

Thirteen year old Lori loved her life. She and Jack were still going strong, and their two year relationship had been a happy one.

It had been thirteen months since the car accident Lori and Lola had been in. They had recovered from it, but Lori was now attending therapy with her mother. The accident had traumatized her a little bit, and she still had nightmares about that day.

"I think I have the flu," Lola muttered to her husband. She had been feeling nauseated a lot lately.

"Then go to the doctor's," Devin replied. He was worried about his wife, and Lola knew it.

"I will," Lola lied. She hated going to see a doctor. Doctors and hospitals freaked her out. She hated going to hospitals with a passion. If she hadn't been so out of it after the car accident, Lola would have hated going to the hospital. She had always cried every time she had to go to the hospital, whether it was for herself or to visit someone. Lola had even cried about going to the hospital to have Lori and that had been a good thing.

"You're lying," Devin sing-songed. He knew he'd have to bring Rory in on this. Only Rory could convince Lola to go to the hospital. Devin decided that he would wait a few more weeks to bring Rory in if Lola was still sick.

"No, I'm not," Lola cried. She was lying. She didn't want to go see a doctor. Doctors could find something wrong with her, and Lola didn't want to be sick.

The next day, Lola got sicker. She felt nauseated, but today, she was actually throwing up. She hated throwing up. It was disgusting.

"You don't look so good," a worried Lori informed her mother as Lola came out of the bathroom for the fifth time in one day.

"I'm fine," Lola insisted. She was fine. She just had to start believing it. Lori rolled her eyes and returned to Jack's side.

"I love you," Jack told her. This was the first time he had ever said those words to Lori. He meant it.

Lori kissed him. "I love you too," she happily informed him. She hoped things stayed the same between them.

"I hate you," an unhappy Lola whispered to the bathroom as she once again bolted towards it.

"The bathroom hates you too," Lori called back, laughing. She was really worried about her mother, and hoped she would improve soon.

"Stop it," Lola whined, hoping her stomach would settle. She was sick of making trips from the living room to the bathroom.

"Are you okay?" Devin asked his wife, entering the apartment. He had glared at his daughter's boyfriend before Lori had informed him that Lola was still sick.

"I just have the flu," Lola insisted. She was fine, and would start improving soon.

"If you're not better in three days, I'm taking you to the doctor," Devin declared. His wife could be stubborn, just like Emily, Lorelai, and Rory.

"Okay," Lola lied. She wasn't going to see her doctor. She didn't care how sick she was.

Devin knew his would was lying, but let it go. He would convince her in a few days to go see a doctor.

"Do you want to go see a movie tomorrow?" Lori asked her boyfriend. She loved watching movies, and going to see them with Jack was a bonus.

"Sure," Jack answered. He also loves going to see movies.

"What do you want for dinner, Miss Lori? Your mom doesn't want to eat," Devin said to his daughter.

Lori looked at her boyfriend, and he nodded. "Can we get a pizza?" she asked.

"With pepperoni?" Devin questioned, even though he knew that was stupid. Lori (and Lola) would only get their pizza with pepperoni. They hated all the other toppings.

"Duh," Lori answered. Why would her father even ask? Her tastes in pizza hadn't changed for thirteen years.

"I shouldn't have asked," Devin told her, already knowing his daughter's thoughts. He knew Lori like the back of his hand.

Devin ordered the pizza, and it was delivered about twenty minutes later.

"This is so good," Lori happily told her boyfriend. She didn't want to be in a world without pizza. Pizza was awesome. Jack nodded in agreement.

"I feel better," Lola declared in surprise about three hours later. Her nausea was gone, and she didn't even feel like throwing up.

"Are you sure?" Devin asked. He was suspicious about that. His wife would lie to get out of going to the doctor.

"I'm sure," Lola told him. She grabbed a slice of pizza out of the fridge and began eating it. She felt so much better right now.

"You look better," Devin observed. Lola didn't look so pale anymore.

Later that night, Devin and Lola sat down to watch a movie. Lori had been in bed for two hours already.

"I love you," Devin whispered. He kissed his wife.

"I love you too," Lola replied after she and her husband pulled apart. She couldn't imagine life without Devin. She still regretted separating from her husband so many years ago.

The next day, Lola was sick once again. "Are you okay?" a concerned Rory asked her daughter. Devin had told her Lola was sick, but Rory hadn't realized how much.

"I'm fine," Lola lied. Her mother was so overprotective. Lola was twenty-nine. She was an adult and could take care of herself.

"You are not fine," Rory told her. She would convince her daughter to go see her doctor. Lola needed to get better, and this was not the way to do that.

"Mom, I'm just sick. I'm going to get better soon," Lola insisted. She was scared, though. She didn't like being sick, and it seemed to be getting worse.

"I'm calling your doctor and getting you an appointment as soon as possible," Rory informed her. She got out her cell phone and dialed.

Lola rolled her eyes, but let it go. She would go to the doctor if it made Devin and Rory happy.

"Do I have an appointment?" Lola asked when her mother hung up the phone. She hoped it wasn't until later. She really didn't want to go to the doctor.

"You have an appointment for 10:15 in the morning," Rory answered. She was going to go with her daughter to make sure that Lola actually went. Lola breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thanks," Lola said. She impulsively hugged her mother. A surprised Rory hugged her daughter back.

"You're welcome," Rory replied. She went home after Lori and Jack returned home from their date.

"How are you feeling?" Devin asked his wife after he got home. He had been worried about her all day.

"Still sick, but Mom got me an appointment for tomorrow. She's going with me," Lola told him. She knew her husband loved her and worried about her.

Devin sighed happily. "Remind me to thank your mother for that, Lo. I wouldn't have been able to get you to go for another few weeks."

"I will," Lola said. She smiled and felt happiness as the nausea faded once again. This was a weird flu. The nausea and throwing up stopped after awhile.

She and Devin watched TV all night, and the nausea didn't affect Lola at all. Lori went to bed after awhile.

"I'm going to marry Jack someday," Lori had happily informed her parents before going to bed. Jack was her soul mate.

"If you want to," a tired Lola had said. She felt so exhausted.

The next morning, Rory picked up a sick Lola as Lori went to school and Devin went to work. "How are you feeling?" she questioned.

"Like crap," Lola truthfully answered. She wanted to start feeling better.

"The doctor will help you get better," Rory assured her daughter. She hoped Lola didn't have cancer or anything like that. Lola would be fine. Rory knew she would be fine. She just hoped that she believed that.

"How long have you been feeling sick?" Dr. Martinez asked Lola. He had a suspicion about Lola's illness.

"For nine days," Lola answered. She really hoped that she just had the flu, and Dr. Martinez didn't think anything was really wrong with her.

"When are you feeling nauseated and vomiting the most?" Dr. Martinez questioned. Hopefully, Lola's answer would give him his answer.

"The morning and early afternoon," Lola said, confused. What did that matter? Rory gasped. Lola gave her mother a weird look, but Rory didn't pay any attention.

Dr. Martinez smiled, his suspicions confirmed. "I'm going to take a blood test. I'll call you tomorrow with the results," he said.

"What's wrong with me?" asked a panicked Lola. She was scared.

"Nothing's wrong with you," a happy Rory replied. She couldn't believe it.

"Tell me," Lola insisted. Why wasn't Dr. Martinez telling her anything?

Dr. Martinez sighed. "Mrs. DuGrey, I believe you're pregnant. However, I can't confirm your pregnancy without a blood test or an ultrasound."

Lola stared at him in shock. "I can't be pregnant. My husband and I are unable to conceive."

"Sometimes these things happen. Fertility problems sometimes resolve themselves. Or this baby is a miracle and your last chance. If you are pregnant, I'm going to recommend a high risk OB/GYN for you," Dr. Martinez told her as a nurse drew some blood.

He left. Rory helped her daughter down and they went home.

"I'm not pregnant," Lola told her mother. She was in denial, and couldn't be convinced that she was pregnant.

"You're showing all the symptoms of early pregnancy," Rory said. She couldn't believe her oldest was pregnant after trying unsuccessfully for a few years and then being told she'd never be able to conceive.

"I'm not pregnant," Lola cried. She couldn't be. She and Devin were infertile. They couldn't have another baby.

"Baby, let's wait until the blood test results come back. But this is a good thing," Rory told her daughter, rubbing circles across Lola's back.

"I could miscarry or go into premature labor or this baby could be stillborn," Lola cried. She couldn't lose the baby. She wasn't pregnant, so she wasn't going to lose a baby.

"Baby girl, that's a risk with all pregnancies. But you're a healthy twenty-nine year old. You may have had trouble conceiving, but that doesn't mean that this baby won't survive. You and the baby will be fine," Rory comforted. She had been in Lola's position. Her pregnancy with Francesca had been fraught with worries about her health and the baby's health.

"I'm not pregnant," Lola insisted, bursting into sobs. Rory hugged her daughter.

"Talk to Devin about this," she advised. She didn't want Lola to be worrying alone. It couldn't be good for health or the baby's health.

"I can't," Lola wailed. She couldn't get Devin's hopes up. That would be unfair to him.

"Yes, you can," Rory replied. Her daughter really was pregnant. Lola was a hormonal basket case right now.

"No I can't," Lola repeated. Why didn't her mother understand? Telling Devin she was pregnant would be unfair. She wasn't pregnant.

Rory sighed, but let it go. Lola would come to terms with her pregnancy on her own, and she would be thrilled with the news once she accepted it.

Rory left a few hours later, after Lori and Jack came back to the apartment. School had just been let out.

Devin asked his wife what the doctor said, but Lola lied and told her husband that she had the flu.

"I hope you feel better soon," Devin told his wife, hoping he didn't catch her "flu".

"Thanks," Lola told him, secretly wishing the diagnosis of a pregnancy was true. She would bring up adoption to her husband.

The next morning, the phone rang at 11:00AM. Rory was with her daughter. She tried to hold in a squeal of happiness as Lola answered the phone.

"This is Lola DuGrey speaking," Lola stiffly answered. She wasn't pregnant and this call would only confirm it.

Dr. Martinez smiled. "Congratulations, Mrs. DuGrey. You're pregnant. I think you're about six weeks along. I suggest you schedule an appointment with a Dr. Maria Loman. She's the best high risk OB/GYN there is. Congratulations again." He hung up the phone.

Lola was shocked as she hung up the phone. She was pregnant.

"What'd the doctor say?" Rory asked. She hoped it was good news.

"I'm pregnant," the shocked twenty-nine year old replied. Rory squealed. A new grandchild was wonderful news.

"I'm so happy for you," the excited woman told her daughter. Rory hugged Lola again.

Lola couldn't believe it. She was pregnant and going to have another baby.

This was the best possible news for the DuGrey family. Things hadn't really been gone their way in a long time.

The next few months would be a rollercoaster ride, but it was going to be a fun one.

TBC

* * *

I came up with this chapter at the very beginning of the story. I always planned for Lola and Devin to have fertility problems, but to conceive unexpectedly when Lori was a teenager. I also planned for this chapter to cover the entire pregnancy, but decided against it. This is the news chapter. Next chapter may cover the entire pregnancy, but I'm not sure yet.

How'd you like this twist? Were you expecting it at all?

The next chapter will most likely be up tomorrow. Look for it.


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls.

* * *

Lori and Jack returned home from school before Devin got off of work. Rory went home, although Lola tried to get her mother to stay.

"You'll be fine," Rory assured her daughter. She knew Lola was scared to tell Devin because of the fear of a miscarriage. She wondered if she'd have to get Lorelai to talk to Lola like she had a few years earlier.

"I'm scared," Lola confessed. She didn't want to lose the baby. This pregnancy had been a complete surprise. Lola and Devin had never expected to have another baby. There were tons of things that could go wrong.

"I know you are, Lola. But you have to get over your fear and be happy about your pregnancy. This is a miracle," Rory comforted. She was so happy for her daughter and son-in-law. Lori had wanted a sibling for a long time.

Lola smiled. "Thanks, Mom. Go home to Dad," she said. Rory smiled back at her daughter, squealed again, and hugged the twenty-nine year old. She left a few minutes later.

"Baby, do you want to go stay with Uncle Lucas?" asked Lola. She knew her brother would take Lori for the night because he adored the teenager. She loved him just as much.

"Sure," Lori cried enthusiastically. She loved hanging out with Uncle Lucas. He was really cool.

Lucas showed up about half an hour later to pick up his niece. "What's up?" he asked a panicking Lola. She had a plan to tell Devin about the baby, but she was freaking out.

"Nothing," Lola lied. She wasn't about to tell her brother of her pregnancy until the twelfth week. Lucas looked at his sister suspiciously, but decided not to ask her what was wrong. Lola was really weird sometimes, just like their mother and grandmother.

"Hi little one," Lucas said to Lori when the teenager showed up with her overnight bag.

"Uncle Lucas, I'm not little anymore," Lori whined despite the fact that she loved when her uncle spoiled her. Lucas rolled his eyes. He knew his niece, and had always known when she lied.

Devin came home from work around 8:30. Lola had prepared dinner to surprise her husband with the news of her pregnancy.

"Are you feeling better?" Devin asked. His wife didn't look so sick anymore, and Devin was grateful for that.

The nervous Lola nodded. "Sit down," she encouraged. She wanted to make sure her husband didn't pass out or something.

"Why are you freaking out?" Devin questioned. He knew Lola, and this was not normal Lola behavior.

"I'm not," she lied. She didn't want to tell her husband just yet. Devin stared at her for a second, but sat down.

The two were eating dinner a few minutes later. "Where's Lori?" asked Devin. Whatever Lola was freaking out was probably important if Lori wasn't home.

"She's with my brother," Lola explained. Lucas and Lori would have so much fun tonight. Come to think of it, Lori shouldn't find out about her pregnancy until the twelfth week either.

"What do you want to tell me?" Devin asked her. He wasn't sure if he wanted to hear this. It could be bad news.

Lola panicked again, but calmed down. She took a deep breath. "You know how the doctor said that I couldn't ever get pregnant again?" she asked.

"Yeah," Devin answered, not sure what his wife was talking about.

Lola smiled at him. "I'm pregnant. I'm a few weeks along. I found out today. We're going to have another baby!"

Devin stared at his wife in shock. "Are you sure that you're pregnant, Lo?" Lola glared at her husband and nodded.

"I am completely and totally pregnant, Devin DuGrey," she said, calming down for the first time since the day before.

Devin smiled. "I love you," he told her. Lola giggled and the two began to kiss.

"I love you too, Dev. I have an appointment with an OB/GYN tomorrow. You want to go with me?" she asked.

"Of course," Devin said. He couldn't wait to see his long-awaited second child.

"I can't believe we're having another baby," Lola confessed. She had given up on having another baby, and she couldn't believe her wish had come true.

"I can't believe you're pregnant," Devin replied. He knew he was basically repeating his wife, but didn't care.

"We have to let it sink it," Lola decided. She still really couldn't believe that she was going to be a mother again.

Devin grabbed his wife's hand and led her into their bedroom. They celebrated the news of Lola's pregnancy all night.

"You look like you're hiding something," Lori observed after Lucas brought her home. Lola and Devin exchanged a panicked look.

"We're not hiding anything," Devin lied. Luckily for him, Lori believed him and went upstairs to watch TV.

At 4:30, Devin and Lola dropped off Lori at Rory and Logan's house, claiming they were going out to eat for a romantic dinner.

"You two are gross," Lori declared as Rory herded her into the kitchen to play with Francesca.

"Lorelai DuGrey?" called a nurse. She and Devin stood up, and headed into one of the rooms.

"How are you feeling?" Dr Loman. Dr. Martinez had told her that Lola DuGrey believed she couldn't conceive.

"Nauseated," Lola told her. She hated the beginning of pregnancy. She had been so sick during her pregnancy with Lori.

"That's normal," Dr. Loman assured her. She hoped to give Lola and Devin good news.

The ultrasound machine was turned on. "Hold my hand," Lola whispered to her husband. Devin grabbed it.

"There's your baby. Mrs. DuGrey, you look to be about eight weeks along. Were you experiencing any other symptoms before the morning sickness?" Dr. Loman asked.

Lola shook her head. "I knew that I was pregnant with my oldest daughter when I was only in the fourth week. Why didn't I know sooner this time?" she questioned.

"Each pregnancy is different. Here's the heartbeat," Dr. Loman announced. Lola began to cry as the sound of the heartbeat filled the room. Devin struggled not to cry himself.

Dr. Loman printed out the picture of the ultrasound and handed it to the couple. She began to talk with them about the potential complications that Lola could face, but she was so enthralled about hearing the heartbeat that she didn't even worry about them.

"Go upstairs and play with Francesca," Lola told her daughter when she and Devin arrived at Rory and Logan's house. She and Devin really had stopped to eat after her appointment.

"How did it go?" Rory asked. She was excited about her new grandchild.

"Great," Lola cried excitedly. She showed her mother the picture. Rory squealed again.

"I'm so happy for you, Baby. This is wonderful news," Rory told her. She impulsively hugged her daughter again.

As the next few weeks passed, Lola's morning sickness finally faded and she was gaining weight.

"I'm getting fat," Lola whined to Devin. She was in her eleventh week of pregnancy, and she was having tons of mood swings. It didn't help that she was still worried about the possibility of a miscarriage.

"You are not getting fat. You're just pregnant," Devin corrected. He had to say that he hadn't missed the mood swings that Lola went through.

"Same thing," Lola argued. Why her husband being so stupid?

"No it's not," Devin said. He really, really hated the mood swings.

"What are you fighting about?" Lori asked, coming through the door with Jack. The two were still going strong.

"We're not fighting," Lola insisted, although now she was sad. Stupid hormones.

"Whatever," Lori said. She and Jack went into the kitchen and began to eat. They were hungry.

A week passed, and Lola hit the twelfth week of pregnancy. She and Devin were so thrilled that she didn't have a miscarriage that the two invited everyone over to the apartment for dinner.

"I love you," Devin told his wife. Lola smiled, and hurried to the kitchen. Lori rolled her eyes at her parents. They had been acting weird for weeks.

The doorbell rang, and Lori answered it. Rory, Logan, Lucas, the triplets, Francesca, Tristan, and Madeline were there.

"Come in," Lori told them. They all stepped into the apartment. Only Rory knew the real reason for this dinner. Lola had been confiding in her about her pregnancy for awhile now.

"We need to talk to you," a frantic Lola told Lori a few minutes later. She had just realized that Lori didn't know about her pregnancy, and springing it on her during dinner would be horrible.

"It's good news," Devin assured his daughter. Lori had looked scared for a minute.

"What is it?" asked Lori. She was really hungry, and wanted to eat.

Lola took a deep breath. "I'm pregnant," she whispered. Lori went to squeal, but Devin put a hand on his daughter's mouth.

"We wanted you to find out before everyone else did," Devin confessed to Lori. Lori smiled and hugged her parents.

"I can't wait," Lori declared. The thrilled teenager went out to the dining room.

After everyone was done eating, Lola and Devin prepared to announce the news of her pregnancy to their families.

"What's up?" Tristan asked. He really wanted dessert.

Lola took a deep breath. "As you know, Devin and I had trouble conceiving. We were told that we would never conceive again. Just a few weeks ago, I learned that I'm pregnant. I'm twelve weeks along and due on October 17th," she announced.

Everyone except for Rory and Lori clapped and hugged the couple.

"I'm happy for you two," Tristan told his son and daughter-in-law.

"Thanks," Lola replied. She couldn't wait to have this baby.

The weeks passed, and soon Lola was in her eighth month of pregnancy. She was driving both her husband and daughter crazy.

"I'm going over to Jack's," Lori whispered to her father. She bolted out the door. Devin laughed at his daughter. Lori liked escaping to other people's houses because of the hormonal Lola.

"We need a name for the baby," Lola whined to her husband later that night. She and Devin had been so busy with everything else that they hadn't even thought of names.

"Why don't we decide when he or she is born?" Devin asked. He was so tired and just wanted to sleep.

"We're going to pick out names now," Lola declared. She had already picked out Lori's name from the moment she had decided to keep her daughter, but that had been because of the fact that Lorelai was a family name.

"Okay," Devin agreed. He couldn't wait to meet his unborn child. There was only more month to go.

"I think we're going to have a boy," Lori decided. She just had a feeling that the baby was a boy.

"I think we're going to have a girl," Devin said. He wanted another girl, and life with two daughters would be fun.

"I like the names Aidan, Jayden, Amelia, Rowan, Rebecca, Riley, Jacqueline, Olivia, Elizabeth, Ella, Grace, Sophie, Megan, Jacob, Josuha, Caleb, and James," Lola announced. Those were her favorite names.

Devin stared at his wife. "I like Aidan, Rowan, Adam, Avery, Erin, Aaron, Logan, Matthew, and Danes," he said. Lola gave him a weird look.

"Danes?" she asked. She knew it was her maiden name, but Danes DuGrey was a horrible name for a baby.

"To honor your mother and grandparents," Devin explained. He thought Danes DuGrey was a great name.

The next month dragged by for the DuGreys. Lori continued to spend time with Jack. Lola and Devin prepared for the birth of their long-desired second child.

"Are you two planning on having anymore children?" Dr. Loman asked the couple on October 17th, Lola's due date.

Lola sighed and shook her head. "We consider this baby a miracle, and two kids are enough for us," she told Dr. Loman.

"We think that we're only meant to have two children," Devin explained. He would be perfectly healthy with only two children, whether they had a son or another daughter.

"I can't wait this baby is born," Lola whined two days later. She was now overdue and more miserable than she had been before.

"Me neither," Devin replied, and realized it was the wrong thing to say. Lola would have kicked him in the shin, but didn't have the energy to.

"Kick your father in the shin," Lola told Lori. Lori glanced uncertainly at her mother, but did it anyway.

Two days later, Lola still hadn't given birth. She was four days overdue and driving her family crazy.

"I hope that this baby doesn't have your personality," Rory muttered. Lola glared at her mother.

"Don't get her mad," a scared Logan whispered to his wife. Pregnant women scared him so much.

The next day, things changed for Lola. It was now October 22nd.

"I'm having contractions," Lola whispered to her husband as they watched a movie with Lola and Jack.

"How far apart are they?" Devin asked, trying not to panic.

"They're irregular," Lola told him. She knew that they would start getting regular as time went on, however.

Her water broke at 7:30PM, after four hours of labor. They took Lori to Rory's house, and drove to the house.

Six hours later, Lola and Devin were holding their newborn daughter.

"What are we going to name her?" an amazed Lola asked her husband. She loved both of her daughters so much.

"I don't know," Devin confessed. He loved his new daughter, and couldn't wait to see what her personality was like.

"I like the name Rhiannon," Lola decided. Rhiannon was such a pretty name, and it fit the little girl.

"Rhiannon Hope DuGrey," Devin decided. He and his wife had always had hope that they could expand their family.

"I love it," Lola declared. Rhiannon chose that moment to wake up, and began crying.

Later that morning, Lori came to visit her mother and new baby sister.

"She's so beautiful," Lori told her parents. She was a big sister, and couldn't believe that she finally had a sibling.

Lola, Devin, Lori, and Rhiannon DuGrey were a happy family. They would go through some changes, but not bad changes.

Things would only get better in the coming years.

TBC

* * *

The next chapter will be up soon. I'm going to skip ahead a few years to Lori's graduation from high school, and then continue to skip. The once a year thing is kind of annoying.

Rhiannon is one of my favorite names, so that's why I chose that.

Look for the next chapter in the next few days.


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls.

* * *

Eighteen year old Lori DuGrey was about to graduate from high school. She couldn't wait, but she was dreading graduation at the same time.

"What's wrong with big sister?" four year old Rhiannon asked her mother. Lola smiled at her youngest daughter.

"She's scared to be moving on," Lola explained, even though she knew that Rhiannon wouldn't understand. She was right, and Rhiannon gave her a confused look.

"Hi, Daddy," Rhiannon squealed when Devin walked through the door. Rhiannon was a Daddy's Girl, and she loved him so much.

"Hi little one," Devin said, picking the four year old up. Rhiannon had just finished her first year of pre-school. She would start her second and last year in the fall. Rhiannon was still not old enough for kindergarten. She had missed the cut off date by being born in October.

"I have no idea what I'm going to wear for graduation," Lori complained to her mother at dinner. Graduation was only three weeks away, and Lori hadn't bought her clothes yet.

"We'll find something," Lola assured. Her daughter tended to freak out when she had to go somewhere important.

"Where's Jack?" asked Rhiannon. She liked her sister's boyfriend. Jack and Lori were still going strong. They had been dating for seven years, and had had no big problems in their relationship.

"He's eating with his parents," Lori explained. She loved her boyfriend of seven years. Everyone at Chilton knew them as LoriandJack. The two were practically inseparable. They were known as Chilton's Number One Couple by their classmates, and their Senior Superlative had been Most Likely To Marry.

"Why?" the confused four year old asked. She liked Jack. He played games with her a lot, when her mommy, daddy, or sister didn't want to play.

"Because he lives with them," Devin explained. Rhiannon loved asking questions. Logan had dubbed her "Asking Girl" at the age of three. She also loved to talk.

"Oh," Rhiannon said. She liked Jack's mommy and daddy. They were nice to her too.

"Do you want to go see a movie tomorrow?" Lola asked Rhiannon. Rhiannon also liked to watch movies.

"Sure, Mommy," Rhiannon answered enthusiastically. Lola smiled at her youngest daughter. She and Devin were happy with their family. Their two daughters were enough for them.

The next morning, Rhiannon and Lola went to the movie theater.

"I love you," Jack whispered to Lori. They were eating lunch at a pizza place.

Lori rolled her eyes, but laughed. "I love you too, Jack."

"Are you coming over for dinner tomorrow? My mom's making spaghetti," Jack told her. He loved having his girlfriend of seven years over for dinner.

"Of course," Lori answered. She wouldn't miss dinner with Jack's parents. They were awesome.

"Are we going to go see Grandma and Grandpa?" Rhiannon asked her mother when the movie ended.

Lola shook her head. "We're going to go see Uncle Lucas and Aunt Megan," she replied. Lucas had met his wife three years earlier, and had married a year ago. Megan was now eight months pregnant with their first child, a little boy.

"Yay," Rhiannon squealed. Like every four year old, she loved going to other people's houses, especially her aunt and uncle's.

Three days later, Lola and Lori went shopping for Lori's graduation outfit. Rhiannon was spending time with Rory and Logan.

"I'm going to be a doctor," Rhiannon declared to her grandparents as she played with one of her toys.

"Really?" asked an amused Logan. Rhiannon's personality was so much different than Lori at four years old, and that made Logan happy. Of course, he and Rory had been raising Lori at the age, so of course they would be different.

"Yes, Pap Pap Pap. Can we go to zoo?" the little girl asked. She wanted to see the cute elephants and stuff.

"Not today," Rory told her as Francesca joined her parents and niece.

Rhiannon looked sad, but quickly perked up. Rory blamed that on Lorelai. Rhiannon was such a happy child that she had to have some happy genes from Lorelai or something like that.

"Can we go to water park?" she asked, hoping that her grandparents would listen.

"No," Logan replied. Rhiannon wanted to go somewhere just so she could get out of the house.

Rhiannon glared at her grandfather, but was distracted by glitter she found on a paper in her coloring book.

"What do you want for lunch?" Rory asked her granddaughter. She knew what Rhiannon's answer would be.

"Peanut butter sandich," Rhiannon cried excitedly. Logan stifled a laugh at her pronunciation of sandwich.

"I'll make it for you later," Rory promised. She loved watching Rhiannon.

"What shoes are you going to wear?" Lola asked her daughter. They had just picked out Lori's shirt and skirt for graduation.

"I want sandals," Lori explained as her cell phone rang. The caller ID read Jack, so the eighteen year old answered it.

"How's your shopping going?" Jack asked. His girlfriend had asked him to go shopping, but he had refused. Shopping was extremely boring.

"Great. We found an outfit. Now I need shoes," Lori told him. She liked the fact that Jack was interested in what she did.

"Good luck," Jack told her.

"Thanks," Lori replied. Jack was sweet too.

"I love you," Jack said. This woman was his soul mate. He knew it.

Lori smiled even though Jack couldn't see it. "I love you too, Jack."

"What do you want to do after you're done shopping?" Jack questioned. He liked spending time with Lori.

"Come over to my house," Lori said. Jack adored Rhiannon, and the little girl would also be kept occupied by him.

"Okay," Jack agreed. The two said their goodbyes, and hung up the phone.

"You two are adorable together," Lola gushed to Lori when they headed to the shoe department. Lori rolled her eyes at her mother, but didn't deny it.

After the two DuGrey girls were done shopping, they returned home. Lori called Jack and he came over.

Three weeks later, it was time for Lori-the valedictorian-to graduate from Chilton. Jack was also graduating from Chilton.

"We had great times here at Chilton. We also had some bad times. I know that we can make it in college. Chilton taught us many things, but so did our parents. I know that I couldn't have made it through school without my parents. Your parents teach you the most important things in life, including love, the ABCs, and what music to listen to. Younger siblings help teach you to share even though you don't want to. I've been waiting for graduation from high school since I started ninth grade. I've been experiencing two emotions in the past few weeks-Sadness and excitement. Sadness because we may never see our teachers or friends again. Excitement because high school is finally over. Congratulations fellow graduates. We finally made it," Lori said. She sniffled and returned to her seat.

The graduating students began to accept their diplomas a few minutes.

The headmistress soon got to the "D's". "Jack Thomas Davis," Headmistress Jodesa called. Jack got up and accepted his diploma. A few more people were called up. "Lorelai Christina DuGrey," the headmistress called. Cheers erupted from Lori's relatives, and she went up and accepted her diploma.

"I'm so proud of you," Lola whispered when the ceremony was over.

"Thanks," Lori said. She received a hug from Rhiannon.

"You did good, little girl," Devin told her. He also hugged Lori.

"Thanks, Daddy," Lori whispered. She sniffled again. She was so emotional lately.

"I'm happy," Rhiannon informed her. She didn't know why, but Lola had told her to say that.

"You were amazing," Rory explained. She couldn't believe her oldest grandchild had graduated from high school.

"I'm proud of you too," Logan said. He had been dreading this day since the day his sixteen year old daughter had announced she was pregnant. Now he had to wait for Rhiannon's graduation and his unborn grandchild's graduation.

"Let's go out to eat," Lori said. She wanted her shoes off. They were hurting her feet so bad.

"Are you changing first?" Lola asked. Lori nodded.

"Your speech was great," Jack told his girlfriend. He kissed her. He was going home since relatives from California were in town.

"Thanks," Lori whispered. She kissed her boyfriend again.

"I love you," Jack whispered when they pulled apart. He told her that often.

Lori giggled. "I love you too." She and Jack reluctantly let go of their hands, and Lori returned to her family.

A few days later, Lori's graduation party was held at Rory and Logan's house.

"There's too many people," Lori whined to her mother in the kitchen.

Lola laughed. "Your grandparents are just proud of you, Baby. They just want you to be happy."

"Rhiannon's singing again," Lori observed. Lola and Devin thought their daughter would grow up to be a singer because she sang so much.

"Let her go," Lola said. She was happy her youngest daughter wasn't bored. There weren't that many kids at the party, and Rhiannon could have easily been bored.

Lola returned to Devin's side, and the two watched as Rhiannon wowed the guests at the party with her singing. Lori and Jack disappeared for about an hour. When they returned, the two were very happy.

"You're too happy," Lola sing-songed. She knew where her daughter and Jack had gone, but she wasn't about to tell Devin that. He was still in denial, and it had been two years.

As the weeks passed, Lori started acting strangely. Lola and Devin chalked it up to the fact that she was about to start college. That was part of the reason, but the couple didn't know all the reasons.

"What's up?" Jack asked his girlfriend. He was worried about Lori because of her ever-changing moods.

Lori sighed sadly. "Jack, we've been together for seven years right?" she asked.

"Yeah. What are you talking about?" Jack questioned.

"You have to remember that I love you," Lori said.

"You're scaring me, Lor. Tell me what's wrong," Jack pleaded. Lori really was scaring him.

Lori sighed again. "I can't be with you anymore, Jack. I love you, but our relationship is over," she replied. Jack stared at her in shock.

When he recovered, he began asking questions. "Give me a reason at least," he begged. This had come out of the blue.

Lori decided he deserved a reason for their break-up. "We're starting college in a couple of weeks. There's no guarantee that we'll stay together. We'll probably break up anyway. We're going to meet new people. High school relationships don't last. It's better to break up now than later so there's no hurt involved," she explained.

Jack glared at her. "You're being a coward, Lorelai Christina. You don't know that we'll break up. And high school relationships do last. Look at your parents. They may have had some problems, but they got through them. Look at other high school couples. And there's still hurt involved. I love you, Lori. I want to marry you someday and have kids with you. You're just scared, and you're using excuses," he told her.

"I'm sorry," Lori cried. She got up and hugged Jack. She returned home. Unbeknownst to her, this was the last time Lori would see Jack for ten years.

"Why are you crying?" Lola asked when Lori walked through the door.

"Jack and I broke up," Lori explained. Lola stared at her daughter in shock. Lori and Jack had been together for seven years. They had had no major problem sin their relationship. They had been so happy.

"Why?" Lola asked, shocked beyond belief.

"Our relationship won't last past college. I'm just ending it now," Lori explained. She went in her bedroom, and didn't come out for more than a week.

By the time that school started, Lori was nearly back to normal. She was sad over her break-up with Jack, but the two hadn't talked since that day.

"Good luck," Lola whispered to her daughter, struggling not to cry. Lori was going to Harvard, and would be a few hours away from her parents and siblings.

"Thanks," Lori replied as Devin picked up the sobbing Rhiannon. The nearly five year old didn't want to say goodbye to her older sister.

The next four years would pass by fast, and there were going to changes in the years to come for the DuGrey family.

TBC

* * *

I would have updated yesterday except I was outside for most of the day, swimming. I was so tired when I came inside that I didn't have the energy to upload a story.

What do you think of the Lori/Jack break-up? I had planned that for awhile. Lori pulled a "Lorelai" technically. My Lorelai isn't like the show's Lorelai.

The next update will most likely be tomorrow.


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls.

* * *

Twenty-three year old Lori DuGrey frantically tried to unlock her door as the rain continued to pour.

Lori's life had changed a lot in these past few years. She was now a teacher. She had been involved in a relationship in college that had lasted two years, but that relationship hadn't compared to her relationship with Jack. Lori still missed him occasionally, but she knew that their break-up had been for the best.

Rhiannon was now nine years old, and still the same girl she had always been. Lola and Devin's marriage was strong, and they were happy.

The door opened to reveal Lori's boyfriend of sixteen months, Adam Matthewson. "Hey, Lori," he said.

"Hey," Lori replied. She loved Adam. He was sweet and nice. Lori tended to take her relationships seriously. She had only had three boyfriends in her twenty-three years of life: Jack, Michael, and now Adam.

"I made you dinner," Adam told her. He really liked Lori. She was a great girl, even if she did sometimes talk a lot about one of her ex-boyfriends. He couldn't really fault her. Apparently, Jack Davis had been her first love. They _had _dated for seven years. Adam wasn't jealous of Jack. Really.

"Thanks," Lori said. She loved it when Adam made dinner. Her second graders had been way too rowdy today, and Lori wanted to eat and go to sleep.

"How was your day?" Adam asked. He knew that Lori was sometimes so exhausted that she fell asleep shortly after getting home.

"Horrible," Lori confessed. She sometimes wished that she was teaching a different grade. Lori was just glad it wasn't first graders.

"I saved a patient today," Adam told her. Adam was older by seven years and a doctor in an emergency room. Lori loved the fact that she was dating a doctor. Lola was weary about that fact.

"That's great," Lori told him. She was really happy that he had saved a patient, even if Adam managed to do so practically every day. Lori secretly thought Adam was dull.

"What are you going to do this weekend?" Adam asked. He was curious about what his girlfriend planned to do.

Lori shrugged. "I think Mom and Dad are going up to Cape Cop. Rhiannon's going with them, so I might too," she explained.

"That's great," Adam lied. He had been planning on proposing to Lori this weekend, and his plan was going to be ruined!

"What are you going to do this weekend?" Lori pleasantly asked. She was curious. She knew that Adam was off.

Adam shrugged. "Probably visit my sister in New Haven," he answered, deciding to call Nina up after Lori went to bed.

"That's great," Lori told him. She hoped that Adam would visit his sister. She needed some time with her family. She didn't want Adam bothering her this weekend.

Adam decided to just go for it. "Will you marry me?" he asked, getting down on one knee.

Lori stared at him in shock. "No," she cried. She really meant it too. Lori loved Adam, but didn't want to marry him.

"Why not?" the hurt Adam questioned.

"I love you, but I'm just not ready to get married. And I think we should break up," Lori decided.

Adam was angry. "You're a coward and I'm leaving now," he informed her. He got up and walked out of the house, slamming the door. Although Adam had his own apartment, he often stayed with Lori.

"So glad that relationship's over," Lori muttered under her breath. Lola thought that Lori was a commitment phobe. She wasn't. Her relationship had ended with Jack because they never would have made it past college. Her relationship with Michael had ended because he had wanted to move in with her after graduating from college. She didn't want to marry Adam, and wasn't planning on it. It was better to end the relationship now so nobody got hurt.

When the school year ended only a few months later, Lori decided that she wanted to wait until she was older to get married. She wanted to be single for a little while.

"You're afraid of commitment," Rory told her granddaughter on the 4th of July. Lori had ended all three of her relationships, not the men.

"I am not," Lori declared. She wasn't afraid to commit. Men just wanted expected too much out of her.

"Yes, you are," Lola told her, watching as Rhiannon went to go play with the other kids.

"I am not," Lori insisted. She really wasn't. She just hadn't found the right man yet. Except for Jack. Maybe he had been her soul mate, and she had ruined a wonderful, seven year relationship because of commitment issues.

Three weeks later, Lori's life drastically changed. Her best friend-Jenna Munroe, now Jenna Munroe-Vance, was nine months pregnant when she and her husband were violently killed in a car accident.

Her twins-both girls-had been born via emergency c-section. Jenna died a few minutes after the c-section was over with. Both little girls were healthy.

"I want to adopt them," Lori told her mother and father. The twins didn't have names and had no family left. Both Jenna and her husband's parents were dead.

"Can you raise two newborns on your own?" Devin questioned. He wasn't sure his daughter was ready for that. She couldn't even stay in a relationship.

"I can do it," Lori vowed. She wanted to be a mother and take care of the girls.

After background checks were performed on Lori, she was given the go ahead to adopt the girls when they were three weeks old and still nameless.

"What are you going to name them?" Lola questioned. Despite the fact that the twins weren't biologically related to her, she already loved them.

Lori smiled. "The oldest twin will be named Anna Jocelyn DuGrey. The youngest twin will be named Melia Grace DuGrey. Those names have always been favorites of mine, and they fit," she explained.

"How long have you been thinking of those names?" Devin asked. He was glad that he was now a grandfather, albeit a young one.

"I've planned those names for my daughters ever since I was nine years old," Lori confessed. It had been true. Anna and Melia were the two names she had chosen for daughters. She had always wanted four kids-Two boys and two daughters. Since she was waiting until she was older to get married, Lori had to wait for her two sons. Unless she adopted again, but that was unlikely. Raising four kids without a husband would be practically impossible.

Lori was allowed to take Anna and Melia home as soon as she signed the adoption papers. Luckily, her parents and uncle had set up nurseries for the girls soon after learning of the adoption.

The first time that Anna and Melia woke up at midnight, Lori got up with them and didn't regret it. She sat down in the rocking chair. They were just fussy and wanted attention.

"Hello, my sweet little girls," Lori cooed. She loved her daughters so much. She couldn't believe she was a mother now, and was happy about that fact.

Anna seemed to smile at her mother. Melia was just content to lie in her mother's arms. "I love you both so much. Anna and Melia, you two are the sweetest babies beside your Aunt Rhiannon. She was a perfect baby. I just want to tell you two that I will try to be the best mommy I can be," Lori vowed. Now that she had adopted the twins, she couldn't imagine her life without them.

Lori spent the next few months getting up every few hours with Anna and Melia, but didn't have any regrets about adopting them. She was a great mother.

Life would be great in the next few years, but her tenth year high school reunion would change everything.

TBC

* * *

The next update will be soon. I changed a lot in this chapter. Lori was originally supposed to get pregnant and have a daughter. I decided to scrap that because there's already been a few pregnancies in this story. I'm skipping ahead to when Lori's twenty-eight next chapter. The twins will be older.

I was also thinking about Adam and Lori getting married, and having them be divorced next chapter, but I decided not to do that. I change a lot of things in my stories. In the first story, Emily and Richard were supposed to have another baby after the triplets, and Luke and Lorelai had more kids. I even cut out a Grace for them because there's already a Grace in L/L fan fic land and I really like her.

I may update tomorrow, but I'm not sure. Look for it.


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls.

* * *

Lori DuGrey was getting ready for her tenth year high school reunion, which was quite a task because of her two five year old daughters.

"Mommy, what are we having for dinner?" Anna asked. She loved to eat, and it seemed like she never got full.

"Ask Grandma and Grandpa when they get here," Lori told her. Rhiannon wasn't coming. The fourteen year old was spending the night at a friend's house. It was hard to believe that her little sister was now a teenager.

"You're very pretty, Mommy," Melia shyly informed her. She was the shy twin, and loved giving compliments.

"Thanks," Lori told her. It was hard being a single mother, but she got a lot of help. When they had been younger, the twins had gone to daycare while Lori worked. They went to school now and only attended daycare in the morning.

"What are we going to do tomorrow?" Anna questioned. She loved asking questions. Lori shrugged just as the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it," Melia squealed. Lori winced, but let the girls run to the door. They knew not to open the door to strangers, and it was probably Lola and Devin anyway.

"Hi Grandma and Grandpa," Anna cried enthusiastically. She loved spending time with her grandparents.

Lori came out of the bedroom, now dressed. "Hey Mom and Dad," she said.

"You look pretty," Lola observed. Her daughter was really beautiful.

Lori smiled. "Are you going to be good tonight?" she asked her daughters. They nodded.

"We love you, Mommy," Anna told her. Melia nodded, deciding to stay quiet. The twins hugged Lori.

"I love you both," Lori informed them. Melia and Anna were really good girls. They knew that they had been adopted, but that didn't matter to them. Family was the most important thing to them, something that they had learned from Rory.

"Have fun," Melia said. She hoped her mommy had a lot of fun.

"I can't believe it's been ten years since I graduated," Lori confessed to Lola.

Lola laughed. "I can't believe it's been twenty-eight years since I gave birth to you, Lori," she said.

"Mom, you're not that old," Lori reminded her. Her mother was only forty-four.

"No I'm not," Lola reluctantly agreed. She couldn't believe that she was a grandmother this early. She loved being a young grandma though. It was easier to keep up with Anna and Melia.

A few minutes later, Lori left for the hotel. The reunion was being held at a local hotel. Lori wondered if Jack was going to be there. It had been ten years, she still loved him. He was her soul mate.

"Name?" asked one of Lori's old teachers. Lori recognized her.

"Lorelai DuGrey," she answered. She couldn't wait to see everybody.

"Hello, Miss DuGrey," the teacher said. She handed Lori a nametag.

"Is that you, Lori?" asked Lana Morgan, one of the girls that Lori had hung out with in Chilton.

Lori nodded. "How are you?" she asked the very pregnant Lana.

"Great. I married a man from California. I'm Lana Morgan-Daresa now. We have two kids and this will be our third," Lana explained. She was a very happy rich woman.

"That's great. Congratulations on the baby. I have two daughters of my own," Lori explained. She wasn't about to tell Lana that that her daughters were adopted. Lana wasn't the type of the person who appreciated that.

"How old are they?" Lana asked. She was surprised that Lori had kids. Jack Davis was here, and single. Lana and her friends had been shocked to hear of the break-up and thought Lori would never move on.

"Five," Lori replied. She missed the girls and hoped they were having fun. After talking with Lana for a few minutes, Lori went to go sit down a table.

"Hey, Lori," said Jack. It was nice to see his ex-girlfriend here.

"Hey," the surprised Lori said. She had been expecting to see him here, but it was still a shock.

"How are you doing?" he asked. He still loved Lori and missed her.

"Great," Lori answered. Did Jack still feel the same way about her?

"What have you been doing?" Jack asked her. He hadn't heard anything about Lori's ex-wife since going off to college.

Lori smiled. "I work, go over to my parents, and raise my five year old daughters," she told him.

"Are you married?" Jack asked. He was surprised. Lori didn't seem like someone who was ready to settle down yet.

"Never been married. Are you married?" Lori asked him.

Jack sighed. "Widowed actually. Her name was Janice."

"I'm sorry," Lori apologized. It was sad that he had been widowed.

"It's been a few years since her death. I met her when I was twenty. She was twenty-six. We got married when I was twenty-one. She died when I was twenty-three. Janice was only twenty-nine. It was cancer. I'm raising our boys on my own," Jack explained. He had loved Janice, but not as much as Lori. He still felt guilty about that.

"How old are your boys?" Lori asked. Maybe they'd play with Anna and Melia.

"Nicholas is nine and Will is eight. I adopted them after marrying Janice. Janice's ex-boyfriend wanted nothing to do with his sons. He signed away his parental rights, and I adopted them right after the wedding. Janice was actually five months pregnant with Will when I met her. The boys are two of the most important things in my life," Jack confessed. Even though Nicholas and Will weren't biologically his, he loved them like they were his own.

Lori stared at him in shock, but quickly recovered. "You remember my best friend, Jenna?" she asked. Jack nodded. "She and her husband were killed in a car accident five years ago. She was pregnant with twins at the time, and they were orphaned. I adopted them. They're both five. Their names are Anna and Melia. Anna and Melia are both very sweet little girls," she explained.

"There's something else we have in common," an amazed Jack told her. He couldn't believe that they both had adopted children.

"Where are the boys staying tonight?" Lori asked. Despite the fact that they were older, Nicholas and Will could still play with Anna and Melia.

"They're with their grandparents," Jack told her. Janice's parents still liked to see their grandsons, and didn't mind that Jack was raising them.

"So are my girls," Lori told him. The two alternated between talking and dancing the rest of the night.

When the reunion ended, Lori and Jack didn't want to leave each other.

"I'll see you tomorrow?" Lori hopefully asked him. She was more in love with Jack now than she had been ten years ago.

"Of course," Jack told her. He began to kiss her, and the two were making out in a matter of seconds.

Two weeks later, with their parents and four children in tow, Lori and Jack eloped to Vegas. Lori DuGrey became Lori Davis.

TBC

I bet none of you were expecting this. The next update will probably be this weekend. There's only a few more chapters left. I don't know how many more, but we're winding down.


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls.

* * *

Thirty-three year old Lori Davis was a happy woman. She had a wonderful husband and great children. After getting married, Lori had adopted Nicholas and Will. In turn, Jack had adopted Anna and Melia.

Despite the fact that they had been trying for a baby since their wedding a few years earlier, Lori and Jack hadn't conceived. They decided that it was okay because of the four children they already had.

Now the two were thinking about adopting again. All of their children had been adopted, so why not adopt another again?

"You might conceive soon," Lola told her daughter. Rhiannon had been conceived years after she and Devin had stopped trying.

"And I might not," Lori told her. Her parents hadn't had another baby after Rhiannon, so why should she expect to conceive because her mother had?

"Are you happy with the kids you have?" Lola questioned. She loved her four grandchildren and wouldn't mind another one, but she had to check that her daughter was sure.

"I'm pretty sure they want another one," nineteen year old Rhiannon said. The teenager was now in college and planning on becoming a lawyer.

"Mom, we want to help kids that don't have families. We want to expand our family," Lori explained. Why was her mother acting so weird about this?

"I'm happy with if you're sure," Lola said. She couldn't wait to become a grandmother of five. She was going to spoil this new grandchild deeply.

"Are you adopting another baby?" Devin asked. Anna and Melia had been adopted as babies, but Nicholas and Will hadn't.

"We're not sure yet," Lori confessed. She wouldn't mind adopting an older child, even if she did miss having a baby around. She sometimes wished that Anna and Melia were still babies. Now they were ten, Will was thirteen, and Nicholas was fourteen.

"How are you doing?" Jack asked his wife. He loved her so much.

"I'm fine," Lori told him. Jack got so worried about her sometimes.

Two weeks later, Lori and Jack were visiting the adoption agency. They were looking over files of kids that needed to be adopted.

"Do you have any adopted children?" asked Lisa Johnson. She worked for the adoption agency.

"We have four adopted children," Lori explained. She and Jack couldn't wait to become parents again. Five kids would just add more to their family.

"How old are they?" Lisa asked. She didn't know that they had adopted before.

"Anna and Melia are twins. They're ten. Will's thirteen. Nicholas is fourteen," Jack explained. He and Lori would have to deal with four children in four years. That would not be fun.

"Do you want a baby or an older child?" Lisa questioned. She wouldn't be surprised if they wanted a baby. Most couples looking to adopt went for babies, especially when they had older children.

"We talked it over and decided we wanted an older child," Lori informed her. Babies would get adopted quickly, but the older ones needed her and Jack.

"I like him," Jack told his wife, picking up a picture of a little boy. Lori looked him and nodded. This was their son.

"What's his name?" Lori asked Lisa. She had to meet him.

Lisa looked at the picture. "That's Connor Finley Jones. He's eleven. Connor's been in foster care since he was three. His father's in jail and his mother abandoned him. His grandparents didn't want him. They had thrown their daughter out after she got pregnant at fifteen with Connor," Lisa explained.

"Can we meet him?" Jack questioned. Connor would probably make a perfect addition to their family. He was right in the middle of the twins and Will.

"Of course. I'll just call his foster parents right now," Lisa told them. She picked up the phone and dialed a number.

About fifteen minutes later, Connor was at the adoption agency with his foster parents. Connor was supposed to leave in two days for another foster family anyway.

"You seem like a very sweet boy," Lori observed after talking to Connor for three hours.

"Thank you," Connor said. This lady and her husband were nice, but they would never adopt him. He was too old.

"Did you live with any other kids?" Jack asked. He wanted to make sure that Connor would get along with four other siblings.

"I was in a foster family with three other kids," Connor said. Why they asking him these questions?

Half an hour later, Connor left. Lori and Jack talked for ten minutes about adopting the little boy.

"We want to adopt him," Lori told Lisa. Connor was a sweet boy, and would fit right in with their family.

"He already seems like our son," Jack explained. He loved the boy already and hadn't even known him for that long.

Lori and Jack soon went home and told their kids about the new brother they would be getting. All of them, except for Anna, were excited.

"What's wrong?" Lori asked her daughter later that night. Anna was worrying her.

"Connor is going to change things," Anna explained. She wanted a new sibling, but she had been hoping that it would be a baby. She and Melia were tired of being the youngest. Now they would have three older brothers instead of two.

Lori sighed. "Baby girl, Connor will change things. But it's going to be in a good way. There's going to be somebody else for you to love. Daddy and I love all four of you so much. Our life is going to improve. And a baby would just keep us up all night," she explained to her daughter. Anna was always worrying about something, something that Lori expected the shy Melia to do.

"I guess I can accept that," Anna decided. She couldn't wait to get a new brother now, even if he was going to be older.

"I'm glad," Lori said, laughing. Her children could be really funny.

A few months later the adoption was complete. Connor Finley Jones officially became Connor Finley Davis.

"Welcome to the crazy Davis family," Will told his new brother. His family was nuts sometimes.

"Thanks," Connor replied, not really sure how to answer that. He liked Will and Nicholas. They were really cool. Melia and Anna were okay, but they were girls and he preferred spending time with his new brothers.

"I think our family is complete," Lori whispered to her husband when they went to bed after checking up on their five children.

"You don't want another one?" Jack questioned. He wasn't sure he could handle six kids, but he was willing to give it a shot if Lori wanted to.

"Maybe a baby someday," Lori told him. She wasn't ready to have six kids at one time. Maybe she and Jack could adopt again once Anna and Melia were out of the house. That was another eight years. She and Jack would be forty-one.

The Davis family was pretty happy. Nothing could ruin their happiness.

TBC

* * *

The next chapter will be up later. I decided to let them adopt again. I was originally going to let them adopt, and then have Lori find out she's pregnant. I would then have her miscarry or give birth to a stillborn baby, but I cut that out. We've already had enough pregnancies already, and that would just make it sad.

I wasn't going to update today, but my godparents are in from Florida and I'm not going to where I was supposed to go. The next update will definitely be up later today.


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls.

* * *

At the age of thirty-eight, Lori Davis' life was still the same. Her children were older. Nicholas was now nineteen, Will eighteen, Connor sixteen, and the twins were fifteen. Life with five teenagers was hard, but Lori and Jack were used to it.

Lori and Jack had been married for ten years, longer than they had been dating the first time. They still didn't regret eloping, something that Lola was a little angry about. She had wanted a fantastic wedding for her daughter, something she still wouldn't get with Rhiannon. The twenty-eight year old was engaged to her boyfriend of three years, but they were planning a small wedding-just family and a few friends.

"I love you," Jack whispered to his wife. Lori giggled and kissed him. She regretted breaking up with him after high school because they could have been together for longer. She didn't understand why she had broken up with him then. He was great then, and he was still great now.

"I love you too," Lori told him. It was hard to get alone time with five hungry teenagers. Nicholas was in college, but home for the summer. And Will was going to start college in the fall, but he wasn't there yet. There would be three teenagers in the house in September. Lori had cried when Nicholas had left for college, and it would probably be the same with Will.

"What are we going to do tomorrow?" Jack asked his wife. They would be alone since Lola and Devin were taking the kids out for the day.

Lori shrugged. "How about we spend the whole day here?" she asked. She wanted to spend time alone with her husband without worrying about the food supply. The boys (and sometimes Anna and Melia) ate a lot. They were human garbage disposals.

"We could do that, but we could also go see a movie," Jack suggested. He and Lori hadn't been to the movie theater in awhile. Raising five kids was hard. He couldn't imagine having a sixth child. He was secretly glad that he and his wife didn't conceive and have another biological child.

"I like that idea," Lori declared. Going to see a movie would be fun. She and Jack didn't get a chance to get out often because of their kids.

The next day, alone without kids for the first time in a long time, Lori and Jack went to go see a movie. Afterwards, they came home and watched movies they hadn't been able to watch yet.

"How was your day?" Melia asked after she and her siblings got home. It was late, but they were all tired.

"Great," Lori answered. Despite the wonderful day that she and her husband had, they had still missed their kids. She wondered what life would be like when everyone was out of the house. She'd probably be suffering from empty nest syndrome or something like that.

"Will got a date," Anna sing-songed. She was glad that her brother had a date. He really preferred to study or hang out with his friends.

"That's great," Jack told his son. Will had dated a girl for seven months a few years earlier, but that relationship had been his first.

"Is she nice?" Lori asked. She was always curious about the boyfriends or girlfriends that her children had. Nicholas had been happily involved with his boyfriend, Eric Stevens, for two years. It looked like their relationship was going to last.

"Yes," Will answered, after glaring at his sister. She could be so annoying sometimes.

"What's her name?" Lori asked again. She had to get that out of her son.

Will sighed and rolled his eyes. "Her name is Peyton Arlestin. She's the same age as me. She's really nice," he explained.

"Peyton sounds like a great person," Jack said. He was happy for his son.

"Can you guys stay out of it?" Will whined. Everyone was bothering him, just like he thought they would.

"We'll try," Lori vowed. She doubted that they could. Nothing was a secret in the Davis house because someone always spilled.

Will rolled his eyes and went into his bedroom. His siblings followed a few minutes later, as did Lori and Jack. They were all tired.

Two days later, they were eating dinner with Lola and Devin.

"Rick and I are thinking about moving," Rhiannon told her parents and sister. She didn't want to stay in Hartford all her life. Lori was just thrilled to be living in Stars Hollow instead of Hartford. Hartford had stifled her for a long time.

"Why do you want to move?" Rory questioned. She and Logan were eating dinner with their family.

"We don't really like Connecticut," Rick explained. He and Rhiannon were thinking about moving to New York or somewhere big, like Pittsburgh.

"When are you planning on this move?" Lola questioned. She didn't want her baby too far away.

"Not for a long time," Rhiannon explained. She and Rick weren't planning on moving until after the wedding, which wasn't for another year.

"That's great," Lori encouraged. She was happy for her sister and future brother-in-law.

"I want to get married someday soon," Melia declared. She didn't have a boyfriend, but she wanted to get married in her mid twenties. That would be a good age. Her mother hadn't gotten married until she was twenty-eight, and that was kinda old. At least to Melia.

After dinner, the Davis family went home and played games all night. They loved having Davis Family Game Competitions. The games were really fun.

"When are we going to talk about the fact that there's only going to be three of us left after Nick and Will go to college?" Connor asked. None of his siblings were talking about that, and it was bothering him.

"I might cry," Lori confessed. Her sons were going off to college, and leaving her and Jack. It was a weird feeling because of the fact that Connor, Anna, and Melia were staying.

"You cried when Will graduated," Jack pointed out. His wife was sensitive when it came to their kids.

"She cried when I graduated," Nicholas reminded his father. That had been embarrassing. He loved his mother, but she could be really weird sometimes.

"She'll probably cry when the three of us graduate," Melia pointed out. She was dreading her future graduation because of Lori's reaction to it.

"I might," Lori conceded. She loved her children, and just didn't want them to grow up. What was wrong with that?

A few months later, Will started college and Nicholas entered his second year.

"My babies are growing up," Lori wailed to her husband. Connor, Anna, Melia, and Jack rolled their eyes.

"They'll be home for Thanksgiving," Jack comforted. His wife did have the strongest reaction to change.

"That's a long time," Lori cried, wishing that she wasn't this emotional when it came to her children.

"It's a few months," a confused Connor pointed out. He'd miss his brothers too, but his mother was freaking him out. Lori glared at her son, but hugged Will.

Things may be changing, but Lori Davis never would.

At Thanksgiving, Lori was so thrilled to have her sons home that she cooked for more people than there actually were.

"I love turkey," Eric whispered to his boyfriend. Nicholas laughed. Turkey was pretty good, and Eric was stating an obvious fact.

"I can't wait for Christmas," Anna declared. As much as she loved Thanksgiving (and turkey), she loved presents so much more.

"You live for Christmas," Jack told her. His daughter had always starting getting excited about Christmas in August. Lori had let it go because Anna had always been a hyper little girl. Now she was a hyper teenager.

"I do," Anna admitted reluctantly. Christmas had always been her favorite holiday.

"Let's just enjoy Thanksgiving," Lori told them. Why they were thinking about the month ahead? Just think about the holiday they were enjoying now.

"You just like the fact that we're all together," Jack pointed out. He knew his wife. He had known her since they had been eleven years old. God, he was old.

There was a lull in the conversation as everyone continued to eat.

"Did anyone watch the parade this morning?" Will asked. He and Anna had watched it this morning, but he wasn't sure if anyone else had.

"I did," Melia admitted. She had watched in her room because she thought no one else had been awake. That and the fact that Lori freaked out when she was cooking Thanksgiving and Christmas dinners.

"You always did watch it," Anna remembered. She could remember a few Thanksgivings,-pre Jack, Nicholas, and Will-where she, Melia, and Lori watched the parade.

"It's awesome," Connor declared. He had also watched the parade with Melia. Lori scared him on Thanksgiving.

"I love this family," Nicholas said. He really did. He couldn't remember a time where things weren't hectic and chaotic.

"I do too," a happy Lori told him. Her family was perfect. Nothing could destroy the fact that they were happy.

The Davis family would always have each other and the holidays.

TBC

* * *

Told you that I'd update today. The next update will probably be Sunday or Monday. I love summer, even if it does occasionally get boring.

There's about two more chapters left after this-the final chapter and the epilogue. I didn't have a definite number yesterday, but I do today. The epilogue will probably be up a day after the next chapter.

How'd you like this chapter?


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls.

* * *

Lori Davis was days away from her fortieth birthday, and she hadn't been feeling well for weeks.

She hadn't told Jack yet because she didn't want to scare him. Lori was afraid that she had a disease (like cancer) and was going to die.

This was not a great thing because only Anna and Melia remained in the house. They were still in school. What if Lori died before their graduation in a year?

On the day of her birthday, Lori finally broke and talked to her mother. Lola burst out laughing.

"What are you laughing about?" the hurt Lori asked her mother. She was going to die and her mother was laughing at her!

"You're not dying. I promise you," Lola told her. She was surprised that her daughter hadn't recognized the symptoms sooner.

"Then what is it?" the scared Lori questioned. If she wasn't sick, what was wrong with her?

Lola sighed. "You're pregnant, Lori. These are the same symptoms I experienced during my pregnancies with you and Rhiannon," she explained.

Lori stared at her mother in shock. "But I'm forty," she insisted.

Lola rolled her eyes. "Grandma Rory got pregnant at forty-seven. Grandma Lorelai got pregnant when she was forty. What's the difference with you?"

"I need a pregnancy test," Lori frantically insisted. She was glad that it was the weekend, and that Anna and Melia were out.

"Let's go then," Lola decided. She couldn't believe she was going to get another grandchild. Rhiannon and her husband had conceived their son Jeremiah only five weeks after getting married. Jeremiah's younger sister Molly had followed only eleven months later.

About an hour later, Lori and Lola were waiting for the results of the pregnancy tests-Lori had bought three to be cautious.

"I hope I'm pregnant," Lori whispered to her mother. Despite the fact that she had five adopted children, there had always been a want to be pregnant and feel a baby kicking.

"I hope you are too," Lola confessed. She loved spoiling her grandchildren. If Lori was pregnant, she hoped the baby was a boy. There were already so many boys, but Lola didn't care.

Lori took a look at the three pregnancy tests in her hand. She squealed. "I'm pregnant," she happily informed her mother. Lola squealed with her daughter.

"I'm so happy for you," Lola told her. She wondered what this meant for her older grandchildren, who probably weren't going to expect their mother's announcement.

"I need to go to the doctor's office," Lori decided. She wanted to confirm her pregnancy and make sure that everything was okay.

"I'll go with you," Lola decided. She wanted to be there for her daughter. At least she had been younger during her pregnancy with Rhiannon.

A few hours later, Lori was seeing her doctor. Lola was with her. Lori was secretly glad that her husband had been called into work.

"Your symptoms are pregnancy-related," Dr. Melona told Lori. Lori wasn't an unusual case. She had many pregnant women in her forties come in.

"How far along am I?" Lori questioned. She hoped that she was a little far along so there was no risk of miscarriage.

"We'll do an ultrasound," Dr. Melona said. She turned on the machine.

"I can't believe you're having a baby," a happy Lola told her daughter.

"You look to be about six weeks along," Dr. Melona told Lori. She breathed a sigh of relief. At least she was halfway through the first trimester of pregnancy.

Lola went home after dropping off her daughter at home. Lori sat down on the couch, thinking about the fact that she was pregnant. She and Jack had tried for a few years to conceive, and it hadn't worked. They had adopted Connor, and never tried to have a baby again. Lori guessed that meant they were supposed to have adopted the little boy. She and Jack didn't regret that at all. This new baby would be loved by his or her siblings. Their four children had accepted Connor fast, and it would be no different with this baby.

Would they feel left out because Lori hadn't given birth to them? She hoped not.

The door opened and Jack stepped through. "Are you okay?" he asked his wife. Lori looked lost in though.

Lori nodded and smiled. "I'm six weeks pregnant," she announced. Jack stared at her for a second, but then went over and hugged his wife. He couldn't believe it. He had never expected to have a sixth child.

"I love you," Jack whispered. This was the best news he had gotten since he and Lori had been able to adopt Connor.

"I love you too," Lori told him. Their family was about to change, but Lori and Jack were happy about that.

After talking about it for a little while, Lori and Jack decided to wait until after the first trimester to tell their children about her pregnancy.

"It makes more sense," Lola told her. She and Devin hadn't told anyone about her pregnancy with Rhiannon until the end of the first trimester. It had been worth it to keep that secret.

"I love being pregnant," Lori mused to her husband one day in her tenth week of pregnancy. Despite the morning sickness, the pregnancy had been fun.

"Are we going to find out what we're having?" Jack asked. He wanted to find out, but he also wanted to be surprised at the same time.

"I think so," Lori confessed. She was so impatient that she didn't want to wait until the delivery room.

"That's good," Jack told her. He and Lori continued to watch TV.

Two weeks later, it was time to tell their children about Lori's pregnancy. Lori was nervous and excited at the same time. It had been hard to keep the secret.

"What's the big deal about dinner?" Nicholas asked. Boyfriend Eric also looked confused. Nicholas and Eric were now living together and very happy. They were planning on adopting soon themselves.

Lori took a deep breath, but Jack beat her to it. "Your mother's twelve weeks pregnant," he announced. Lori glared at her, but Jack ignored it. Anna and Melia squealed. Nicholas, Will, and Connor hugged their parents.

"Congratulations," Nick told them. He was happy for his parents. He couldn't wait for a new sibling.

"This is great news," Will said. He also couldn't wait for another sibling. Besides, it'd be fun to hold a baby.

"I hope the baby's a little girl," Anna informed her parents. She wanted a baby sister. She and Melia were outnumbered by the boys.

"So do I," Melia decided. She and Anna were tired of being the only girls in the family.

"We're going to find out soon," Lori promised. She really was impatient.

"It's a little girl," Dr. Melona told Lori and Jack a few days later. Both Lori and Jack smiled. They were happy to have a girl. At least their sons and daughters would be equal now.

"We have to decide on a name," an exhausted Lori told her husband before they went to bed. This pregnancy was wearing her out.

"Why can't we decide later?" Jack asked. He was tired and wanted to go to bed. Jack was excited that he was going to get a girl, but he needed sleep.

"Fine," Lori conceded. She just wanted to crawl into bed and fall asleep for weeks.

By Lori's seventh month of pregnancy, she and Jack still hadn't decided on a name for their little girl.

"How about Bluebell?" Melia suggested one day. Bluebell was a flower and a pretty name.

"No," Lori said. Bluebell was a weird name.

"What about Lily?" questioned Connor. Lily was a pretty name.

"I like it, but not as a first name," Jack told him.

"We can use it as a middle name," Lori told her husband. Lily was pretty, but Lori also didn't want it as a first name. The name could be used if she ever got pregnant again.

"Name her Susan," Anna suggested. Susan was a pretty name. Susan Lily Davis was a great name.

Lori gasped. "Susannah Lily Davis," she cried. That was the perfect name for her and Jack's daughter. Susannah sounded so pretty.

"I like it," Jack said. He really did. Susannah would be loved by her siblings.

Fear hit the family when Lori went into labor four weeks early.

"She's too early," Lori moaned to her husband in the midst of a contraction. Susannah wasn't ready to be born yet. This wasn't fair.

"It's too late to stop the labor," Jack told her after the contraction ended. He was scared that Susannah wasn't going to be okay, but he couldn't tell his wife that. It would only scare her more.

"I don't want to have her yet," Lori cried. The contractions hurt and she just wanted to go home. Why wouldn't they let her go home?

Anna was in the room with her parents because the rest of her siblings were too afraid to come in and face their mother. She went over to Lori a few minutes later, just as the next contraction hit.

"It hurts," Lori sobbed to her husband. She just wanted Susannah to be on time. She didn't want to have Susannah yet.

"Mom, look at me," Anna said. She was worried about her mother.

"I can't," Lori told her. She sighed in relief as the contraction ended. They were getting closer.

"Mom, you need to be strong for Susannah. She needs her mommy to take care of her. You're going to do a great job," Anna soothed. She was going to leave before the actual delivery because that part scared her.

Lori stopped crying and calmed down. "Thanks," she told her daughter. Lori cried out in pain as another contraction rippled through her body. This hurt so much. She cursed her decision to have a natural childbirth.

Twenty minutes later, Susannah Lily Davis came into the world screaming her little lungs out.

"Is she okay?" Jack asked. He was worried about his newborn daughter. Her premature arrival had scared him.

"She's just fine," the nurse told him. Susannah did seem to be okay. Her birth weight was a little low at five pounds, twelve ounces, but she was otherwise okay.

Three hours later, Susannah's five older siblings crowded around their mother's hospital bed.

"She's so beautiful," Melia told Jack and Lori. She couldn't believe how beautiful Susannah really was.

"I can't believe she's here," Nicholas said. Susannah's unexpected arrival had freaked everyone out. They had worried about her and Lori during the entire labor process. Lori's labor had lasted fourteen hours.

"She fits right in with us," Will decided. He liked having a little sister. He, Nicholas, and Connor were probably going to spoil Susannah and chase the boys away.

"She is a Davis," Connor agreed. He was going to spoil this little girl. Susannah was already loved.

As the Davises celebrated the arrival of Susannah, they realized that nothing could tear them apart. They were a loving family.

TBC

* * *

I've been wanting to use the name Susannah for several chapters. At several points I cut out a Lori pregnancy, but decided to put it here.

Next up is the epilogue. It'll probably be up tomorrow or Saturday. I wrote this out today, so I just decided to give you three chapters in one day. The epilogue may even be up by tonight. I'm not sure. I have so many WIPs at once that I'm going to work on one until I finish that one and do the same thing with another story.


	23. Epilogue

Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls.

* * *

Lori and Jack Davis were celebrating their 50th wedding anniversary. The couple couldn't believe they had made it this far. They were now seventy-eight, but still very happy.

"You two made me believe in love," Nicholas admitted to his parents. Nicholas and boyfriend Eric had adopted three kids together-Patrick, Vivienne, and Abigail.

"That's so sweet," Lori said. Her oldest son made her so proud.

"Where's the food?" whined Connor. He was hungry and really wanted to eat chicken.

"It's coming soon," Anna assured her brother. She loved that Connor was always the hungry one.

"I feel like I'm going to fall asleep right here," Susannah declared. The baby was keeping her and husband Aaron up, along with their eleven year old son.

"I don't have that problem," Melia happily informed her younger sister. Melia was now married for the second time. Her marriage had ended after six years. Now she was married to a doctor and they had adopted two kids of their own. They were planning on adopting more soon. She just didn't want her own biological children.

Will, engaged to his future second wife, had no children. He didn't want any and was happy with that decision. His fiancée had a daughter of her own, and that was okay. He just didn't want his own kids. Maura was okay with that because she had only wanted one child anyway.

"Where's the music?" Will asked. He wanted to hear some music.

"It's not going to be played until later," a laughing Lori informed him.

"I want to eat," Connor whined again. He hadn't eaten anything all day and was really hungry.

"Stop being a baby," Nicholas told him. Connor always started whining if he wanted to eat. Despite the fact that Connor wasn't related to Rory and Lorelai, he blamed it on those two.

"This has been a great fifty years," Jack told his wife seriously. Life with their six children had been rough, but they had made it.

"I love you," Lori said. She had loved this man for such a long time.

"I love you too," Jack replied. He hadn't stopped loving her ever. He had loved her since they had been eleven years old and in sixth grade.

"Stop being so mushy," Anna told them. She loved her parents and it was their anniversary, but they were being gross.

"Stop trying to tell us what to do," Lori shot back. Anna and her husband had done the same thing multiple times.

"Speech," cried Melia about two hours later, after dinner. Connor wasn't whining anymore so that was great.

"I'll do it," Nicholas said. He was the oldest Davis child so he figured that was appropriate.

As Nicholas began speaking about his parents and their fifty years of marriage, everyone agreed with him. Lori and Jack Davis were meant for each other. They always had been.

Lori reflected on her fifty years of marriage to the man she considered her soul mate, and couldn't wish for more. She also reflected on her seventy-eight years of life and decided that she didn't have any regrets in life, except for breaking up with Jack after high school.

Lori DuGrey-Davis' life was perfect. She was a content woman, wife, mother, and grandmother.

The End

* * *

Sorry about the short epilogue. There's not really that much to do in an epilogue if you've gone over most of a character's life. I gave you four chapters in one day though, so you can't complain. You won't hear from me in the GG fandom for awhile because I'm going to work on my other WIPs. I don't have story ideas for Gilmore Girls right now. I'll be back soon.


End file.
